Witches of Luna
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: They're trying to live normal lives while keeping their identities a secret; To bad the underworld doesn't want to leave them alone and vies to possess their powers."
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. It means a lot!

Here is the preview of my brand new story featuring all the girls once again.

"They're trying to live normal lives while keeping their identities a secret; too bad the underworld doesn't want to leave them alone and vies to possess their powers."

* * *

Preview

Raye clipped her perfectly manicured nails against the dark oak desk for what seemed like the hundredth time. Lapis eyes stared out the massive three-point window that sat, floor to ceiling, to her left. The thunder seemed to shake the building as lightening lit up the sky every few minutes. While Raye wasn't afraid of such storms, she wasn't a fan. No, the love for this type of weather belonged to Lita and Ami; it was within their powers.

Sighing, Raye brought a hand to rest her chin on and continued staring outside. Their powers were growing and while...Raye stopped as she felt a small tug. She knew that feeling–the one that felt like water was being poured gently over her hands. Ami.

Closing her eyes, she reached out to Ami's mind. She couldn't tell exactly where Ami was, her powers weren't that strong yet, but something had lingered in Ami's aura that wasn't her own. Biting her lip, Raye closed her eyes tighter, concentrating. It felt dark, like the powers of...

"Excuse me?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, Raye's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the man standing before her desk, smiling like an idiot. She had been concentrating so hard she hadn't even heard the elevator chime. Blushing lightly, she cleared her throat and smiled.

"Apologies. Welcome to Harper and Harper Auction House. I'm Raye Phoby, how may I help you?"

The tall blond haired, blue-eyed man before her just seemed to smile wider. His dark gray suit, a comment to his lighter skin tone, agitated Raye even more.

"I'm Jaxson Fiend. I'm here to see Mr. Harper, Senior."

Raye looked down at her appointment book and realized that she had been concentrating much longer than she thought. Had she really been staring out the window for the past hour? Standing, she straightened her black pencil skirt and grabbed a light cream folder from the corner of her desk.

"Yes, Mr. Fiend, Mr. Harper is expecting you. Please, follow me."

The silence barely reached the hallway before the man beside her spoke.

"And how is your day going, Raye?"

Lifting a dark onyx brow, Raye did her best to hide her annoyance at being approached so informally.

"It's going well. Thank you."

"Enjoying the weather?"

Taking a steady breath, Raye turned as she reached the door to the conference room. Opening it, she faced him completely and putting on her professional smile, she handed him the folder she had been carrying.

"Of course, Mr. Fiend. Mr. Harper will be with you shortly. He is finishing up a conference call."

The blond man seemed to grin now, instead of the wide smile from before.

"You may call me Jaxson, Raye."

"And you may call me Ms. Phony, Mr. Fiend. Please have a seat."

Turning on her four-inch heels, Raye took longer strides than were necessary to return to her desk. Plopping down in a move that would make Serena proud, Raye turned to stare back out the windows. Her mind wandering until something hit her.

Not once during her conversation with Mr. Fiend did she feel anything from him. Nor did her mind automatically reach out to his; something she had always done, especially being an empath. Glancing back down the hallway she had led him, Raye reached out with her mind. She felt Mr. Harper and his son. She heard the thoughts of others in the building. But, as her mind wandered towards the conference hall, a small shiver ran down her spine.

She couldn't feel him.

Or she was being blocked from feeling him.

Lapis eyes narrowed as she concentrated harder. But it seemed the harder she pushed forward, the more she was pushed back. Pulling her powers back within her, Raye glared.

Mr. Fiend couldn't be another empath, she would have felt it right away. No, there was something else there. Something stronger, blocking her from his mind.

The clock chiming pulled her eyes away from the hallway. Turning off her computer and grabbing her purse from the bottom desk drawer, Raye looked down the hallway one last time. She would figure it out when he came in for his second meeting.

* * *

Thoughts? Opinions?

 **Большое спасибо**

-LAla


	2. Chapter One: Witching Hour

Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the preview to this story (which you will read it again at the end of this chapter! FYI.)

This story doesn't involve the same powers as the sailor scouts, though I did my best to figure out how I would have things match up.

As always, I love your reviews! Please don't hesitate to give me your thoughts/opinions.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or song or anything other than the original story idea. Don't sue. I have student loans to pay off.

 ** _PLEASE NOTE:_ The preview was UPDATED/Changed slightly. As I finished up this chapter, I decided to add a little bit more to it. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **A special thank you to my beta, Slightlyxjaded, for taking the time to not only read through this chapter but to edit it as well. It's appreciated!**

 **наслаждайтесь!** (oy! Is that right,товарищ?)

* * *

Come hear the moon is calling,  
The witching hour draws near,  
Come hear the bell is tolling,  
Mortals run in fear,  
Prepare the altar now and hear the virgin cry,  
Hold fast the sacrifice,  
For now it's the time to die,  
All hell breaks loose,  
Hell's breaking loose.

-Venom

* * *

"So the symptoms of Patient A include, but are not limited to, discomfort or pain in areas such as one or both arms, neck, jaw, back, or stomach. He also suffered from shortness of breath, nausea, sweating, lightheadedness and abdominal discomfort."

Ami held her clipboard close against her chest and looked around at the four other interns surrounding her and the young doctor. Pushing her reading glasses further up the small bridge of her nose, she lifted a pale shaky hand.

The young doctor's pale green eyes landed on her quickly, a small smile forming on his lips. Ami swallowed. Why couldn't he be an elderly man with a receding hair line? No, he had to be tall and lean, though still muscular; she could tell even with his white coat on. His nose was aristocratic; straight and pointed up just slightly on the end. All in all, he was a beautiful man.

Ami snapped her head back. 'Beautiful? I just called a man beautiful?' Feeling her cheeks redden, his pale green eyes that reminded her of pistachios each time they stared at her, had her heart pumping blood much faster than she thought was healthy. Feeling lightheaded, she swallowed again. Nope. Definitely not healthy.

"Ms. Asterian?"

Realizing she had raised her hand, and that hand was still raised, but hadn't answered, Ami swung it down quickly and cleared her throat–trying desperately to stop the crimson blush that she knew would cover her face.

"Ahh...umm...yes. Patient A had a heart attack, Dr. Operans."

His pale green eyes shifted over the small group. "Does everyone concur with Ms. Asterian?"

Multiple nods or "yeses" were heard before he nodded and continued. "Meet up with your scheduled RN, who will go over your notes with you. I expect to see you all again on Thursday, eight a.m sharp."

Courses of "yes sir" were heard as each intern shuffled out of the exam room.

Ami swallowed and allowed everyone to go before her, her face red with embarrassment and a small trickle of sweat formed at the base of her neck.

"Ms. Asterian, a moment."

Ami froze. Had she done anything wrong today? Her mind shifted through the last five hours and it came up blank.

Tucking a thick strand of dark hair behind a pale ear, she turned and gave a nervous smile.

"Yes, Dr. Operans?"

He had moved closer, a fact that Ami realized she hadn't even heard. His closer proximity forced her to crane her neck back to be able to make semi-eye contact with him. Never full eye contact.

"I've been impressed with your knowledge and ability to figure out what's going on with each patient I present. I wanted to take the liberty of going over your case files and notes with you, instead of your scheduled RN."

Ami swallowed again. She swore she saw dots enter her vision as her temperature rose.

Her voice came out low and she couldn't believe how squeaky as she answered. "Me?"

A small smile descended across his face as he nodded.

"Yes. You." He looked at his watch and mumbled something under his breath as he moved out of the room and motioned for her to follow. His long strides seeming to slow down as Ami scattered to keep up.

"I need to finish my rounds, which will be done in about three hours. After that, I wanted to go over your case files and notes. I can pick you up; say seven tonight?"

Ami blinked and stopped as he paused before a patient's room and pulled out a file that was situated in a holder by the room number.

"I'm sorry? Tonight?"

She watched him nod, his eyes never leaving the paperwork before him.

"Yes. I can pick you up for dinner and we can go over your case files and notes. Your address is in your file, correct?"

Ami gaped. Was he…? No, he couldn't be asking her out on a date under the guise of wanting to personally mentor her. That was impossible. Men like him didn't go after girls like her. She hardly considered herself a woman; with her shorter stature, thin body and smaller chest. No, the word woman was reserved for women like Lita, Raye or Mina. Serena would be there shortly, but her? No, he wouldn't be interested in someone like her.

"Umm, yes, Dr. Operans. But you don't need to take time out of your busy…"

"Nonsense. I know potential when I see it. I'll be by your place tonight at seven. Do you enjoy Italian?"

Ami could only nod, gripping her clipboard against her chest–her pale fingers turning red by the force.

"Good. I'll see you tonight. Have a good day, Ms. Asterian."

Ami could only watch him place the patient folder back inside its holder as he walked off, checking another one a few doors down. Her always logical mind thought of reasons, beyond what she hoped for, as to why he wanted to personally mentor her once again.

Watching him approach an attractive nurse by the name of Darla, Ami found herself finally able to move and turned around and moved quickly down the hall. He definitely wasn't interesting in someone like her. No, he saw potential in her as a doctor and wanted to make sure she reached that. Yes, that was the plausible reason for him to do this.

Hearing her phone beep, she looked down and smiled as a text from Raye showed up. Typing in her password, her brow furrowed at the concerned message. Replying quickly, Ami confirmed she was fine and clicked her phone off. Eyeing her watch, she gasped at the time and quickly ran into the break room to grab her purse. Serena's interview should be done by now and with the massive storm about to hit, Ami knew Serena would become a blubbering mess.

Smiling at the thought of her friend, Ami slipped her case files and notes into her tote bag, a gift from the girls, and made a mad dash to the parking garage.

* * *

Serena grimaced as thunder rolled around the sky once again. Lightning streaked across, making even the darkest corners along the street visible–if only for a few seconds. Shaking her head, Serena stubbornly stayed where she was: in the doorway of the impressive building she had just had an interview in. Her peep toe shoes and double breasted pea coat the wrong choice for such weather.

"One Mississ—ahh," Serena ducked again as lightning shot across the sky. "Stupid weather man. Plan for light rain my arse. We live in Seattle! Doesn't he know…" another bolt of lightning lit up and Serena found herself cowering in the doorway, her arms reaching up and around her head. It wasn't fair. Why did storms have to be so darn scary? Well, she realized, she knew why she was afraid. Shaking her head to rid herself of the memories, Serena glared up as more rain came pouring down.

"Why won't you just stop?"

"Who are you talking to?

Fearing the storm above, Serena only rolled her eyes at the intrusion. Not bothering to turn around, she pointed upwards. Didn't the guy see or, heck, hear the storm?

The idiot decided to speak again.

"I can see the storm. I'm asking you who you were speaking too."

Sighing in annoyance, Serena pulled her arms closer around her body. The dude wasn't very bright. "The storm."

"And blocking the entrance, I see."

Rolling her eyes, Serena prayed to whoever was listening to give her patience. The thunder rolled even louder as lightening flashed again. Serena covered her ears and jumped back, a yelp escaping her as she collided with a body that was much closer than she thought.

His chuckle and breath were both felt against the back of her neck as he spoke. "Scared of a little storm?"

Feeling hands holding her waist lightly, Serena turned to finally see the idiot who decided to talk to her. If she would have seen him first, she would have been impressed. Onyx hair fell across naturally tanned skin that would make any model jealous. Cobalt eyes seemed to be laughing as a matching onyx brow was lifted in mocking towards her. He was tall–the top of her head reaching the middle of his chest; and since he was leaning forward, Serena smelled the unwelcome scent of his cologne: something earthy mixed with a hint of spice. He was gorgeous; she'd give him that. But because she heard him first, Serena admitted that she only felt annoyance for the Adonis who stood before her.

"There are logical reasons to be scared of such a storm and yes, I am blocking the entrance. Do you have a problem with that? Own the building or something?"

He stood back up to his impeccable height as he stared down at her. Serena hated the look. His eyes looked out towards the storm before he came back to her, a smirk forming across lips that seemed way too kissable but annoying all at the same time. "I don't see the logic and yes, I do."

Serena blinked, noticing his fingers gripping her waist a little tighter; she took a step back, realizing that he still held her, and finally turned to the annoyance before her, hands on her hips.

"You do what?"

The stupid smirk stayed in place. "I own the building. And the businesses in it, actually."

Serena did the only thing that seemed right. She huffed. It figures she would run into someone like this right after her interview. She sighed, realizing that her next words would prevent her from possibly any hope of employment.

"Good for you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm waiting for my ride and I'd really like to ride out this storm in peace."

He lifted the damn brow again. "In the entrance way of my building?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Serena moved towards him when another flash of lightning grazed the sky.

"Yes. Yes, I would."

"Shields, Darien Shields."

Lifting one of her own silvery brows, Serena eyed the man before her. He wasn't serious was he? Annoying her to introducing himself? And via Bond style? Well, if that's how he wanted it,

"Lepus, Serena Lepus."

For the first time since their unusual meeting, Serena noticed a whisper of a smile, not a smirk, grace his lips; though it seemed predatory in nature. Warning bells dinged lightly in her mind as a shiver ran down her spine and she had the sudden urge to run. Like prey.

Why did her body go automatically into flight mode? Sure, she probably wasn't the bravest out of the group, but she never felt so powerless against such a smile before.

Taking a tentative step back, she felt her power move to the tips of her fingers. His eyes followed her; the feeling of being prey coming in full force.

"Lepus, a Latin term meaning rabbit, correct?"

The warning bells blared to life so loudly, Serena swore she'd need an Aspirin. Faking stupidity, contrary to Raye's opinion, and with an ease that surprised her, she shrugged. "I guess, never looked into it. Anyways, thank you for letting me darken your doorway. I see my ride has just pulled up."

Looking out into the storm, Serena held her breath as she made a dash for Ami's blue Prius; her fear of the storm subsiding over the warnings going through her at the moment. Something was off about that man. As she slipped into the car, she glanced back and saw he was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she turned back as Ami spoke.

"You okay, Sere?"

Not wanting to alarm her always sweet friend, Serena plastered on a bright smile, "Always, Ames. I think my interview went well. Thanks for picking me up."

Ami congratulated her as she pulled away from the crib, waving away the need to say thanks. Glancing one last time out the window, Serena eyed the spot the two had occupied just a moment ago. If she got the job, she would need to be careful. Something wasn't right and she refused to ignore her instincts and end up like her mom.

* * *

Lita couldn't help but grin as she pulled fresh baked oatmeal cookies from the oven. The smell wafted throughout the bakery kitchen and, she knew, throughout her small bakery. The storm raging outside encouraged her to start a fresh batch; and of course, Lita just couldn't say no to a storm. It was after all tied to her power.

Grabbing her favorite spatula, she lifted each gooey perfection onto parchment paper and grinned as she lifted the pan and carried it to the front of the store and to her second favorite section besides the kitchen: the display case.

Singing a soft tune, Lita quickly slipped the cookies in and stood, her hands resting on her hips as she smiled.

"I'd like a few of those."

Jumping was out of character, but Lita found it couldn't be helped as she placed a hand over her racing heart. Looking up, she found, even for her tall height at 5'9", that she had to look up even further. The man before her towered over her a good six inches: a feat in of itself. His dark brown hair was longer than she normally liked on a man, though it didn't seem to take away from his masculinity. His chestnut brown eyes seemed dark–distant compared to the average person. His light skin glistened lightly in the light, a testament to the rain that pelted the windows outside as the wind picked up.

"Are they for sale?"

Lita blinked; of course they were sale. What an odd question to ask. Then she blushed madly as she realized she had yet to even answer him, let alone greet him. "I'm sorry. Yes, freshly baked and welcome to Lita's Bakery. How many would you like?"

"Two."

Grabbing her own designed goodie bag, a beautiful blush rose and chocolate brown swirled around in the pattern of a rose with "Lita's Bakery" placed elegantly across the center, Lita filled it up with his order.

Placing them on the counter before him, she did her best to smile. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

The tall man looked up at the handwritten menu and seemed to read each choice quietly to himself.

"A coffee."

"Of course. What size?"

"Large. Sugar."

Blushing, Lita rubbed her hands on her chocolate brown apron and lifted a brow. Did he just call her sugar? Surely she imagined that.

"Excuse me?"

The man lifted a dark brow.

"A large coffee with sugar."

Feeling like an idiot and blushing like one, Lita turned around to prepare his order. How stupid could she be? Of course he meant sugar for his coffee. She had just asked him if he needed anything else. Lita added what she believed to be the perfect amount of sugar and stirred.

He was still standing behind her, waiting for his order and of course to pay. She couldn't believe that she had done that. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and offered her best smile while handing over his coffee and cookies.

"Anything else?"

The man simply shook his head before he placed some money on the counter. Lita could only stare as his long legs moved him quickly out of the store. Looking down, her eyes widened at the amount he left behind.

"One hundred dollars?" Picking it up, Lita looked out the storefront windows, hoping to see him moving along the street. Did he accidentally give her too much? The lightning only showed dark coats and umbrellas as her eyes strained to find him. If he came back, she would give him back to proper amount.

Shrugging, Lita typed in the amount on the register and slipped the hundred dollar bill inside.

Eyeing the storefront one last time, Lita turned as the oven beeped for her. Smiling, she ignored the feeling that wrapped around her from the last customer. There were lemon bars to taste test.

* * *

Mina grumbled as she dropped a stack of folders on her desk. Mr. Taysan had a knack for handing her everything at the last minute. Sure, he was a busy man with owning his own magazine and all, but it didn't mean he couldn't remember deadlines two hours before they were due. Sighing, Mina kicked off her six-inch heels and plopped gracefully down in her swivel chair, reaching for the first folder.

"I'm here to see Mr. Taysan."

The interruption was enough to make Mina jump, knocking a few of the folders to the ground.

"Oh no! Please don't get mixed up!"

Reaching down, Mina snatched everything up quickly and huffed, blowing long strands of golden blond hair out of her face. Did the damn man want to give her a heart attack? He could have cleared his throat or something.

Looking up, Mina smashed her lips together and looked towards her appointment calendar on her computer. Mr. Tayson didn't have any scheduled appointments today and that man was religious about keeping tabs on his appointments.

"I'm sorry sir, you are?"

The tall platinum haired man before her seemed to glare, though Mina admitted she was unsure, as only a small twitch could be noticed around his eyes. She assumed it was a glare. Since the schedule was empty and nothing had been stated prior, she sure wasn't going to just let anyone in to see him.

"Kaedan Jameson. I'm not on the schedule. He knows I'm showing up today."

Mina bit her lip as she eyed the man before her once again. He stood in a light gray suit that seemed to bring out the steel in his eyes. His platinum blond hair was pulled back into a low ponytail; while on other men it would have looked feminine, on him, Mina admitted, it seemed to make him look even more masculine. His face was well-defined, with a strong set jaw and thin set lips. He looked no more than 30, and even while in a suit, Mina could tell he had a muscular body. His face was like stone as he stared at her and Mina had the graciousness to blush as she grabbed the phone on her desk and rang her boss's extension.

"Hello Mr. Taysan. Yes, sir, I know you don't want to be disturbed. Yes, sir. Well, there is a Mr. Kaedan Jameso- ohh." Mina flicked her cerulean eyes towards the stoic man before her and back to the desk. "Of course."

Clicking her phone back, Mina stood, remembering her lack of shoes, and motioned for the high end fabric seats against the wall.

"Mr. Taysan said he will be out in just a moment. Please, have a seat."

Without an acknowledgment, Mina watched the man move towards the offered seats. Sitting back down, she eyed him over her desk. Something seemed…off about him.

Shifting her eyes back to her desk, she reached out with her senses, wondering if she could catch anything. While she wasn't an empath like Raye, she did have the gift of sensing; whereas empathy reached with the mind, her power acted like fingertips against the psyche. Mina flinched back as she felt something as cold as ice touch back. He was hard as stone to read: like a gargoyle. Feeling eyes on her, Mina glanced up and suppressed a gasp as he stared directly at her, his lips tight in concentration.

"Mr. Jameson…please."

Hearing the wavering in Mr. Taysan's voice, Mina broke eye contact with the gargoyle before her and watched her normally composed boss, bow slightly towards the man walking towards him.

"I don't have time for sitting around. Let's get to it."

"Mina."

Mina turned her head slowly towards Mr. Taysan, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Taysan?"

"You may go home now. Don't worry about those reports. We can finish them tomorrow."

Refusing to look at the platinum haired man again, Mina nodded her head. Something about her boss's voice told her not to argue. Without further ado, both men turned and went into his office, the door slamming harder than necessary.

Mina swallowed as she felt her senses drawback within her, seeming to be afraid to reach out anymore. Shaking her head, Mina grabbed her purse and turned off her computer. Whatever that man was, her senses were telling her to get away, and away she would go.

* * *

Raye clipped her perfectly manicured nails against the oak desk for the hundredth time. Her eyes stared out the massive three-point window that sat to her left. The thunder seemed to shake the building as lightning lit up the sky every few minutes. While Raye wasn't afraid of such storms, she wasn't a fan. She knew Lita and Ami probably loved this; it was within their powers. Poor Serena though. Storms were always the worst for her.

Sighing, Raye brought a hand to rest her chin on and continued staring outside. Their powers were growing, and while…Raye stopped as she felt a small tug. She knew that feeling; the one that felt like water was being poured gently over her hands. Ami.

Closing her eyes, she reached out to Ami's mind. She couldn't tell exactly where Ami was, her powers weren't that powerful yet, but something had lingered in Ami's aura that wasn't her own. Biting her lip, Raye closed her eyes tighter, concentrating. It felt dark, like the power of…

"Excuse me?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, Raye's eyes snapped open and looked up at the man standing before her desk, his eyes and lips smiling. She had been concentrating so hard she hadn't even heard the elevator chime. Blushing lightly, Raye cleared her throat and smiled.

"Apologies. Welcome to Harper and Harper Law firm. I'm Raye Phoby, how may I help you?"

The tall blond haired, blue eyed man before her just seemed to smile wider. His dark gray suit, a compliment to his lighter skin tone, agitated Raye even more.

"I'm Jaxson Fiend. I'm here to see Mr. Harper."

Raye looked down at her appointment book and realized that she had been day dreaming much longer than she thought. Had she really been staring out the window for the past hour? Standing, she straightened her black pencil skirt and grabbed a light cream folder from the corner of her desk.

"Yes, Mr. Fiend. Mr. Harper is expecting you. Please follow me."

"And how is your day today, Raye?"

Raye lifted a dark brow. Hiding her annoyance at being approached so informally. "It's going well. Thank you."

"Enjoying the weather?"

Taking a steady breath, Raye turned as she reached the double doors to the conference room. Opening one door, she turned so she faced him completely; putting on her professional smile she handed him the folder she had been carrying.

"Of course. Mr. Fiend. Mr. Harper will be with you shortly. He is finishing up a conference call."

"You may call me Jaxson, Raye."

"And you may call me Ms. Phoby, Mr. Fiend. Please have a seat and Mr. Harper will be with you shortly."

Turning on her four-inch heels, Raye took longer strides than were was necessary to return to her desk. Plopping down, Raye turned to stare back out the windows. Her mind wandering until something hit her.

Not once during her conversation with Mr. Fiend did she feel anything from him. Nor did her mind automatically reach out to his. Something she had always done as an Empath. Glancing back down the hallway she had led him, Raye reached out with her mind. She felt Mr. Harper and his brother. She heard the thoughts of others in the building but as her mind wandered to the conference hall, a small shiver ran down her spine.

She couldn't feel him. Or she was being blocked from feeling him.

Lapis eyes narrowed as she concentrated harder. But it seemed the harder she pushed forward, the more she was shoved back. Pulling her powers back within her, Raye glared.

Mr. Fiend couldn't be another empath; she would have sensed that right away. No, there was something else there. Something stronger, blocking her from his mind. The clock chiming pulled her eyes away from the hallway. Checking the appointment schedule one last time, Raye turned off her computer; reaching for her purse from the bottom desk drawer, and grabbing her phone out, she sent a quick text to Ami, verifying that she was alright. Moving around the desk and towards the elevator, Raye looked down the hallway one last time as the doors dinged.

She would figure out why she felt nothing from him the next time he came in, which, if her memory served her right, would be this Thursday at 11 a.m.

* * *

And there's chapter one!

Thoughts? Opinions?

Спасибо!

~LAla


	3. Chapter two

Hey all! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so far. This chapter focuses mostly on Ami. A song that helped me write this out was "Animals" by Maroon 5 ;) Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any songs used. Please don't sue. I'm paying off student loans.

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals

-Animals by Maroon 5

* * *

"Why aren't they dead yet?"

The voice carried over the almost black chamber as four men stood before the raging figure ahead of them. His lavender eyes, something that would have been beautiful to the mortal world, if they weren't filled with so much darkness, burned as he spoke. His hair, white as snow, seemed to glow with his power. His pale skin seemed translucent in his onyx suit that made him appear almost encompassed by the darkness surrounding him.

Jaxson couldn't help but huff at the unnecessary anger; this vampyre was trying his patience. If only Darien would give the order to rid the demonic world of this type of abomination. Jaxson couldn't help but smile at the thought; he'd lead the charge.

"Why is it so important that these witches die?"

The vampyre hissed as he came before him, his eyes blaring to life even more, "Your job is to kill and collect the bounty–not to ask questions that don't concern you. And where is your leader?"

Unfazed, Jaxson stared him down. A simple wooden stake to the heart. That was all it took, and yet, the vampyres paraded around like they were the rulers of the worlds. People went to their clubs in the mortal world wanting to be their pet. It disgusted him beyond belief. They betrayed the demonic world by exposing themselves to the mortals. He felt his power circulate between his fingers. It wouldn't take much to make them leaderless.

"Back down, Jaxson."

Jaxson eyed the platinum-haired man beside him and gave a tight nod. Kaedan turned towards Daemon and scowled, "Do not think you have a right to tell us how we should do our jobs, vampyre. We are the bounty hunters; the demonic assassins. The Brotherhood. We are gathering information, since you failed to inform us of what we are going up against. We prefer to get an idea instead of getting killed. Am I making myself clear to you?"

Daemon hissed again as he moved away from them, his eyes returning to their semi-normal color. "These witches are part of a powerful line that cursed my family. In order to remove the curse, their line must die. They have yet to develop their powers fully; it is why I'm seeking for their ruin now. If their powers do develop before you can end them, then the curse will continue."

Kaedan looked between his warriors, "And exactly what kind of powers are we up against? A few of us felt empathic powers; that doesn't tell us they are powerful witches."

Daemon cursed under his breath as he moved towards the platinum-haired man. "They are descendants of the powerful witch Diana and her five daughters."

Zekeriah interrupted, "You mean the folklore of how vampyres came to be? The Witches of Luna are a powerful, white witch coven. They wouldn't create monsters to feed on the human populace."

Vampyres seemed to emerge from the walls as hisses escalated throughout the chamber. The four bounty hunters stood, unfazed.

Daemon continued as he held up his hand, silencing his kind, "You demons never understood their true powers. Your kind may have fought them and died a few times, but never truly understood. Diana coveted becoming ruler of the world. It is why she was eventually killed."

Zekeriah chuckled, "Even the underworld doesn't agree to such knowledge, vampyre."

Daemon's eyes brightened again in pure anger as he turned fully to Zekeriah, "You don't even know the true powers their coven holds, do you? Her eldest daughter, Phobe, was an empath–one so strong that she could place thoughts or emotions in someone's mind and control them; she could also foresee the future in flames. Selene was second, with the power to not only heal, but her touch could also bring death. She could also move objects or people with her hands. The middle daughter, Asteria, could freeze time. She once froze an entire army coming their way and the sisters just walked on through. Then there was Cytherea, she had the power to shield; no mortal or magical weapon could penetrate her shield of light. If looked at directly, it would blind you. She also had the small gift of sensing. Lastly, there was Trivia, the youngest, but one with a unique power: electrokinesis. Some say she could call thunder down from the heavens," Daemon stopped, and looked at the four bounty hunters before him, "Together, they were unstoppable. My father fell in love with Selene and she not only refused him, but placed a curse on our family; that we should always walk in the darkness and never see the light of day and that we would always thirst."

Jaxson let out a bellowed laugh, his head shaking as he wiped away imaginary tears, "So because your father, the high and mighty king, was turned down by a woman, you want us to assassinate a white witch coven? Especially one as powerful as the Witches of Luna?"

Daemon hissed again, his fangs becoming elongated as he spoke, "You are the legendary demon assassins– the main warriors of the Brotherhood. I thought nothing was beyond your…" Daemon looked between the four standing before him, lips forming into a smirk as his teeth glittered off what little light there was, "powers. Or were they exaggerated?"

While remaining quiet throughout the exchange, Nickolai looked between his brothers and finally looked over at the vampyre, his face unimpressed with what was presented. "We said we would scope out the targets. However, this is a delicate situation. If not planned correctly, we will all end up dead. We will speak with our leader and either we will continue with the bounty or we will drop it. Until then."

Daemon screeched as all four demon assassins blurred from his vision and vanished completely.

* * *

Closing her azure eyes, Serena leaned back as she held a jasmine leaf in between two small fingers. Squeezing them tighter, she dropped it and screeched as a puff of smoke boomed around her. Coughing, she swung her arms around, trying to rid the living room of the smell.

"Serena, what the hell are you doing?"

Glaring up at her cousin, Serena plugged her nose as she waved her free hand around more.

"Trying to make a potion to see if my possible new job is run by demons. I just would need to put it in a few of their drinks."

Raye sighed as she snatched the potion list from the coffee table and read over the ingredients.

"You idiot, it calls for a specific type of jasmine leaf, not just any old one."

"Raye, don't be so hard on her. Besides, it was the only jasmine leaf we had and it wasn't categorized right."

Ever the peacemaker, Ami set down a tray holding a plate of cookies, five tea cups and a steaming kettle of water. She smiled as Serena stuck her tongue out at the dark-haired beauty and reached for one of the cookies, but gave a yelp as she slammed her hands over her ears.

"No fair Raye! Please, don't sing even in your head. It sounds like a banshee."

It was Raye's turn to stick her tongue out at the blonde before she plopped down on the floor and grabbed her favorite tea cup.

"Ames, you seem nervous tonight, are you sure everything is okay? And you're not in your pajamas, is something going on? It's pajama night with a chick flick."

Ami fidgeted as she sat down gracefully, tucking her feet beneath her, trying her best to keep her mind quiet as Raye stared her down. Mina bounded down the hall, already in her silk pajamas, and joined the group quickly, snatching a cookie from the plate.

"Did I miss anything? I heard Serena screech."

Raye grinned, "You mean you heard her normal voice?"

Sliding her foot under the coffee table, Serena aimed a delicate kick at her once-beloved cousin.

Glaring, Raye was about to retaliate when Mina looked back at Ami, switching everyone's attention to the normally quiet one of the group.

"I sense something. You're not staying home tonight?"

Three pairs of eyes widened as they leaned forward, waiting for an answer.

"Well…you see…umm…well…the doctor...I've been interning with...he…well...he likes my work and…"

Serena leaned forward even more, elbows on the table as she stared intently, "And?"

Huffing, Ami finally gave up, "He wants to look over my case notes with me tonight. It's a real honor to have someone as prestigious as him to essentially guide me in my career."

Mina couldn't stop the grin from exploding on her face, "You mean he asked you out under the guise of looking over your case notes?"

Ami sputtered, face turning red, "No. Absolutely not. He's a respectable man."

Raye grinned as she sat up, "You mean the hot, young doctor who joined the hospital just two months ago, with green eyes?"

Serena giggled as she sat up, hearing the door open and Lita shove her way through, "And with the gorgeous, sexy build?"

Whipping her head up, Lita blinked, "Who has a sexy build?"

Mina bounded over to help her auburn-haired cousin as she swooned, "Ami is going on a date tonight!"

Lifting a dark brow, Lita eyed the normally shy woman, handing off the two bags containing their food, "And who is the man she's leaving us for?"

Serena followed them into the kitchen, the smell of food calling her, "A hot, green-eyed doctor."

"Guys, it's nothing like that! Really. He's not attracted to me."

"Ohh Ami, stop selling yourself short." Mina looked towards Raye for a quick moment and grinned as Raye nodded. Good, she got the phrase right this time. "You are gorgeous! And when we're done with you, he won't be able to keep his hands to himself! Ekk! We get to dress her up!"

Ami blushed profusely and stood, shoving her hands in her pockets, "I don't want his hands…I don't need to dress up. I'm fine with what I'm wearing."

Four heads turned and eyed the petite woman before them and grimaced. Her black bob hairstyle was currently in style, with fringe bangs shaping her forehead, but the boyfriend cut style jeans and cream-colored boxed sweater with bright blue socks had all the girls shaking their heads.

"What size do you wear again, Ames? A four?"

Ami blushed as Raye and Mina both came to each side of her and grabbed her upper arms, dragging her down the hall and into the room Ami and Mina shared. Lita and Serena grinning as they trailed behind them.

"I wear a two."

Mina huffed as she gently shoved her towards the bed and receded into her walk-in closet.

Raye moved towards the make-up vanity as Lita plopped down on the bed beside her. Serena moved to a bookcase, on Mina's side of the room, that had been turned into a shoe rack.

"When is he supposed to get here?"

Ami eyed Lita beside her and huffed again, blowing her bangs up for a moment.

"Seven."

Mina screeched as she poked her head of out her closet. "That's only twenty minutes, Ames! Ugh! Thankfully my best work comes in stressful times!"

Retreating back inside the closet, Raye patted the zebra print vanity stool.

"Move or we move you."

Groaning, Ami stood and plopped ungracefully on the stool. Raye only grinned as she instructed Ami to close her eyes.

"Mina, what outfit are we deciding on?"

Mina gave a small cheer as she emerged and held two options up.

A cream sweater dress with intricate designs and a scoop neck was held on one coat hanger; chocolate brown stockings hanging gently from around the hook completed the cold weather ensemble. The second option had Lita whistling. Black body-hugging corduroy pants with zipper pockets, paired with a white cowl neck, body-curving sweater.

"I vote number two!"

Raye looked up as Lita held two fingers up.

"I agree!"

Serena nodded and pulled knee high black boots out, "And these will go perfect with it!"

Mina grinned as she tossed the sweater dress on the unoccupied bed, "Perfect! Ames, it's settled!"

Ami popped one eye open and lifted a dark brow, "When did I even buy that?"

Mina waved a manicured hand, "I did. I wanted an outfit to hug my curves more. The pants are a size two."

Lita brought her legs up and crossed them, "I think it's perfect. Sexy, but conservative. Showing without showing."

Serena nodded as she hopped on the bed beside her. "I want to go on a date. Why don't men ask me out?"

Raye snorted as she instructed Ami to look up, adding a few layers of mascara, "Because you'd eat them out of house and home."

Before Serena could respond, Raye clasped her hands together, "Done!"

Ami looked in the mirror and gasped. Sure, she'd worn makeup plenty of times, especially when the girls dragged her dancing, but for some reason, it felt different this time.

"Speaking of men…I had a weird encounter today with one."

All heads turned towards Mina as she laid the outfit out on Ami's blue bedspread.

Lita grimaced, "I did as well."

Raye added a spritz of perfume on Ami's wrists as she nodded, "Me too."

Four heads turned towards Serena as she nibbled on a cookie she had somehow shoved in her pajama pocket.

"I always have weird encounters with men."

"Serena…" At Raye's insistence, Serena sighed,

"Fine. Yes. I had a weird encounter. It's why I was trying to make that potion earlier. But I think I'll leave the potion making to Lita or Ami."

Five heads turned to look at one another.

Lita asked the nagging question, "Do you think someone is after us? Our mothers have always warned us…"

Mina waved them off, "We're bound to have weird encounters with men though. Let's just keep our eyes and ears open and if anything else happens, we'll prepare."

Four heads nodded as the doorbell rang.

Serena bounded off the bed, "Ekkk! He's here!" Coming to an abrupt halt in the hallway, right outside the bedroom door, she turned, "What's his name by the way?"

Ami grumbled as an outfit was shoved in her arms and she was pointed directly to the bathroom to change.

"Dr. Operans. Dr. Zekeriah Operans."

Serena nodded as she motioned for Mina and Lita to follow her. Raye stayed put to stand watch to make sure Ami didn't change.

"Alright ladies. Professional behavior. Remember our rules."

Mina and Serena both nodded as Lita opened the door and were greeted with the sight of a tall, athletically-built man before them. His strawberry blonde hair was cut short, almost militaristic in style. His pale green eyes, a unique color, all had them swooning inwardly. He was an attractive man, that was for sure.

Lita reacted first, "You must be Dr. Operans?"

The man before them smiled, a set of perfectly white teeth greeted them, "Please, call me Zekeriah."

Lita nodded as she regarded the man before her. He seemed nice but something was…

"We have rules for our cousin, Zekeriah."

Mina's words interrupted any train of thought as Lita found herself nodding in agreement.

"First, no sleepovers. She is home by 11:59 p.m. No later."

The grin spread across his face, "Of course. This is a business…"

Serena tried to hide a laughter but it spilled out anyways, "Sure, doc. Our second rule is if you break the first rule, you deal with us, capiche?"

The good doctor simply nodded and smiled. "Home by 11:59. Got it."

Lita felt her protective instincts take over as she finally eyed the doctor more fully. He was dressed in dark gray slacks and a button up white dress shirt, the first few buttons undone. His shiny black shoes seemed to be newly shined. He was dressed for a date, not business.

"If this is a business meeting, as we all know Ami is the best and brightest intern you have, I expect no reports of you touching or kissing her?"

A flash in his eyes told Lita that she had hit a nerve with the tall doctor before her. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the door.

His voice was clear as he spoke, and all three women noted he refused to answer Lita's question as he eyed someone behind them, "I'll have Ami home by 11:59 p.m."

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Operans."

Ami's meek voice carried over, and while Mina and Serena appeared to look somewhat guilty, Lita just stared harder.

"No worries. Family is meant to be protective. Do you have your case files?"

Ami nodded as she grabbed her tote bag from the hook.

Sending an embarrassed glare at her cousins, Ami slipped on a brown coat Mina shoved in her arms and left.

"He's cute."

"Very."

Lita glared at her two blonde cousins as the elevator dinged shut down the hallway.

Raye huffed behind them, "I missed him!"

Lita thought for a moment and turned to her onyx-haired cousin, "Can you read his thoughts, Raye?"

Raye closed her eyes and felt her power reach out. Scrunching her eyes even more, she finally opened them and shook her head. "I can't."

Thinking for a moment, Mina offered an option, "But, that doesn't always mean something. He's a doctor and could have a strong mind that you would have to take time to reach for. Remember, your powers are limited right now. Do you think you're being overprotective again, Leets?"

Lita shook her head as she closed the door.

"Just keep tabs on Ami tonight, Raye."

Raye nodded as she moved back inside and flopped on the couch, "Always do."

* * *

Ami bit her bottom lip as Dr. Operans led her into an upscale Italian restaurant in the heart of Seattle. She eyed the deep gold drapes hanging over every window and red vaulted candles situated on every table, adding sensuality to the restaurant that otherwise wouldn't be present. Swallowing proved difficult as he placed his elegant fingers on the small of her back and motioned for her to follow the hostess to their table, a round booth in a private corner.

Slipping in on one side, she watched as he did the same but moved directly to the center on the seats, closer to her, a smile gracing his lips as he thanked the hostess and accepted a menu. Ami gave a nervous smile as she was handed hers and quickly flipped it open.

Her eyes widened at the prices as she held the menu up slightly higher to cover her face.

"Please order whatever you'd like, it's my treat."

Ami could barely nod. Their cheapest bottle of wine was five hundred dollars. Their cheapest meal, a basic penne pasta with primavera sauce, a massive thirty-six dollars. Bringing her eyes up to the top, she saw one plus–all you can eat salad and bread sticks.

"I recommend their tortellini with ricotta and spinach, topped in a creamy white wine sauce."

Ami jumped slightly as his voice seemed much nearer than before and lowered the menu. Sure enough, he had moved slightly closer, his menu laid flat on the golden table cloth.

Looking over the prices, Ami swallowed again. Fifty bucks for his suggestion? She eyed the primavera pasta again and closed her menu.

"That sounds delicious."

Grabbing her water, she took a quick sip and then remembered the whole reason for this uncomfortable situation. Reaching into her tote bag, she withdrew her case files and gave the best smile she could. She bit her bottom lip as she coached herself, 'No stuttering, Ami. Zero.'

"Thank you again for volunteering to look over these."

Handing them over, Ami looked on nervously as he opened them up and began looking everything over. The silence was comforting and as the waitress came to take their orders, it stretched on as he continued flipping through everything, asking for a pen by the third one.

The salad and breadsticks were delivered and Ami felt herself finally relax as she tasted what probably was one of the best breadsticks she had ever had, minus Lita's, of course.

By the time their dinner arrived, Ami watched him gently move her case files over and accepted his dinner with another smile.

Ami eyed the waitress finally and resigned herself to the knowledge that he indeed wouldn't be attracted to someone like her, especially with someone as beautiful as the waitress standing before him.

While the food was beyond delicious, Ami felt a sudden sadness take over her.

"You're awfully quiet."

Ami smashed her lips together and looked up, "I'm pretty quiet."

She watched him reach for his water, his eyes never leaving her as he took a few sips.

"Your case files are all in order and impeccable. I don't even think mine are this well-written."

Ami blushed at the compliment, shoving another bite of tortellini in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before responding.

"You didn't look through all of them. Perhaps there are mistakes in the other ones."

His deep chuckle reverberated in their small booth.

"Ami, you and I both know there are no errors."

Ami shook her head, "There's no one without errors, Dr. Opera–"

Ami was cut off by his larger hand landing gently on her smaller one, "Zekeriah."

"Is there anything else I can get for you two?"

Never being so thankful for a waitress before, Ami slipped her hand to her lap and shook her head.

"I'd like a piece of your tiramisu. Ami, would you like any dessert? Please, don't be shy."

Ami eyed the man beside her and smiled up at the waitress, "Umm, any recommendations?"

The waitress smiled brightly back, her deep red lipstick a contrast to her pale skin.

"Our cheesecake is out of this world."

Ami nodded, "I'll have that then. Thank you."

They were once again deserted as Ami saw Dr. Op– Zekeriah pick up her case files and hand them back to her.

Confused, she accepted them and put them back in her tote bag.

"You really don't want to look over my case files more? I promise, there are mistakes. I'd really like…"

"Ami, would it be crass of me to say that I didn't invite you out to look over your case files?"

Ami swallowed. No, he wasn't interested in someone like her. Or if he was, perhaps he thought she was…what was the word Mina had used before when talking about men and women…was it easy? The girls swore she was not the easy type, with never having a boyfriend in her 23 years of life already. No, he couldn't think she was easy.

"Ami?"

She blinked as his hand landed on hers again, only this time, she hadn't removed it from her lap. She swallowed as she eyed his hand and looked up, noticing he had moved closer once again.

"I don't understand, Dr…emmm, Zekeriah."

She could feel his soft chuckle as he sighed deeply.

"I don't either."

He looked up as the waitress placed their desserts on the table and parted quickly. Ami wished the waitress had asked if anything else was needed, but silence was the only thing given.

She eyed the man beside her as he lifted his hand away and grabbed two forks, handing one to her. She accepted without grazing his fingers, "You don't either?"

"You interest me, Ami. You're beautiful, intelligent but reserved. You don't put on a pretense."

Ami swallowed hard as she took a bite of the cheesecake, refusing to look at him. He couldn't be serious, was he? He had just stated he didn't understand either, but then gave her examples. He didn't make any sense.

"I know I tricked you into this, but I'd like to consider this a date, if you'd be comfortable with that?"

Ami grabbed her water and took a much larger sip than she intended.

"Zekeriah, isn't this against the rules? It could be seen as favoritism."

She watched him smile as he watched her. For the first time in their time together, Ami realized she was finally making eye contact. Full eye contact. His eyes were truly gorgeous beyond compare. Turning her head away, she took another bite.

"It could. I wasn't planning on telling anyone though."

Ami gasped lightly as her eyes widened. What exactly was there to tell though? They had simply gone to dinner and she had brought her case files for him to look over. Was he asking for a secret rendezvous? Just to go out on dates or was he…Ami took another sip of water. Was he asking for a sexual relationship with her? Ami shook her head. No, she was thinking far beyond what he seemed to be proposing. Yes, that was it. But still, his proposal was against the rules.

"I'm sorry, Zekeriah. I don't think that would be appropriate."

One of his long arms stretched behind her on the booth as he placed his fork down. Before Ami could say anything else, the waitress walked over.

"Can I pack these to go?"

Ami placed her fork down, embarrassment completely taking over her as she heard the affirmative from the man beside her. Perhaps she had placed too much emphasis on him as a man. He was an amazing doctor, that much was true. But Ami realized, as the waitress handed him the bill, that he was still a man and sometimes greatness in a field didn't equate to greatness of the man. Sighing, she stood as he signed off on the bill. Reaching into her tote, she withdrew her wallet as he stood.

His hand stopped her, "Ami, this is on me. Please, put your wallet away. I'm not angry at you. "

Looking up proved difficult as she made it as far as his chin. She felt rough fingers lift her chin up, oddly not the normal feel of a doctor's hands, and her eyes widened as he stared down at her.

"I want to leave to speak to you privately."

When they reached his car, Ami couldn't recall, her mind completely wrapped up in her own thoughts. As she reached for the door handle and opened it, she gasped as a hand pushed it shut. Turning, she felt her back press against the car door as he placed a second hand on the opposite side of her.

"I meant what I said. You are an interesting, beautiful, intelligent woman. I see you doubting my words. Yes, me asking you to consider this a date is against the rules; no fraternizing. But I am intrigued by you and I particularly didn't want to wait until you were done with your internship and residency to ask."

Ami stared up at him, her mouth agape in complete and utter shock. Surely, she was hallucinating. Her logical mind simply couldn't accept his words.

"Dr. Ope–"

She gasped as his lips descended on her own. Her eyes stayed wide as one of his hands cupped the back of her head and pulled it back gently, allowing him the ability to deepen the kiss. Ami felt her eyes close of their own accord as she responded back shyly.

His lips were torturous against her own and before she realized anything, his tongue slipped in between her lips and took her mouth captive. She swore she had died and gone to heaven. So, this is what the girls spoke of when discussing goodnight kisses.

Her thought process vanished as his other hand slid down and gripped her hip, pulling her flush up against him. She only gasped for air when he broke the kiss, only to trail kisses down her neck and back up again, taking her lips in another assault that left her breathless.

Ami wasn't sure when it happened, first she was standing on tip-toes, her arms had wrapped around his neck sometime during all of this and the next, both of his hands reached down and gripped the back of her thighs, lifting her up against the car. Without thinking, she wrapped her slim legs around his waist and she swore all was lost.

His lips left hers again, sending kisses down her neck.

"Come home with me."

Through the cloud that had entered her brain, Ami realized she couldn't really give him an answer; she just didn't want what he was doing to stop.

"I…"

The ringing of her phone broke the spell she felt had been casted and both looked down to her forgotten tote bag on the ground. Realizing their current position, Ami felt her face bloom scarlet as she unwound her legs from his waist and brought her feet back to the earth. She looked up startled as he groaned, his hands sliding up from her thighs to rest at her hips.

He was about to say something when her phone went off a second time.

"I…I need…to get that."

He nodded as he took a step back and Ami crouched down to answer the intrusive noise.

"Hello?"

Raye's voice blared on the other end and Ami felt her face becoming permanently red as she turned her wrist to look at her watch.

"Raye, it's only 9:30. Yes. No, I'm fine. I'll be home soon."

Clicking the phone off, Ami took a deep breath and stood, grabbing her bag along the way.

"Need to head home?"

Turning was difficult as Ami shoved her hands into her back pockets.

"Yes."

The Doctor before her only nodded as he reached around her and opened the car door, waiting for her to get inside. Ami couldn't even fathom the drive home. Her face burned hot as he closed the door and walked quickly to the driver side.

What the heck had happened? She had never lost control like that before. Granted, she had never kissed a man before, but even when a guy had tried, she had retreated back. With him, she felt compelled to respond, like she had no choice. This had gotten out of hand and to prove that point, he had asked her to go home with him.

Ami squeezed her eyes shut for a quick moment as his car started and he moved out of the parking lot. He didn't speak until they stopped at their first light.

"You're quiet."

Ami eyed him, her voice incapable of responding, afraid of what she would actually say. Her hormones were still running rampant. That thought alone brought on a new bought of embarrassment.

"Was that your first kiss, Ami?"

That shocked her. She turned towards him as the light turned green.

"What…?"

A small smile played on his lips as he shifted gears, "At first I wasn't sure, but you just confirmed it."

That annoyed her and she felt a small bout of confidence streak through her. She had never been ashamed of not doing things others had done. She had always focused on her studies and her powers.

"Is there a problem if it was?"

His smile only grew as he eyed her.

"Absolutely not. I'm actually quite glad, personally."

Burrowing her brows, Ami looked at him confused, "Why?"

The car came to a stop at another red light as he finally looked fully towards her. Ami wish he hadn't. She had read of 'bedroom eyes' in Mina's trashy romance novels, but never could quite picture what they meant. Now she could. If there was such a thing, it was now staring at her.

"Your cousins stated you need to be home by 11:59. It's only 9:50. I can have you home by 11:59, if you'd like to go somewhere?"

Ami had to look away, his question from earlier hitting her full force. He wasn't asking THAT again, was he? She wanted to stomp her feet in frustration at not understanding that male species. But her ever reserved character wouldn't allow for such a display.

"I...I need to get home."

His chuckle sounded throughout the car as the light turned green.

"As you wish."

* * *

Ami sighed as she closed the apartment door. He had wanted to walk her up to the door, but she declined. When he looked like he was about to do something she couldn't handle, she had held her hand out, thanking him for dinner and looking over her case files.

He shook her hand, but there was a knowing smile gracing his lips and his eyes spoke volumes. Ami, of course, looked away, pulling her bag closer and made a quick trot to the apartment building door.

"What happened?"

Opening eyes she hadn't realized she closed, Ami pursed her lips together as all four of her cousins stood before her.

"We had dinner and he looked over my case files."

Raye's lapis eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then why was there a time where I couldn't sense you. At all?"

Ami blinked.

"That doesn't make any sense. I was at the restaurant and then back here."

Ami took a step back as Mina peered forward.

"Her lips are swollen and there's a hickey forming…ahh two hickies…on her neck."

Ami flushed bright red and slammed her hand against her neck.

Lita punched one hand into another, "That jerk! I knew it wasn't 'business!'"

"You guys," Serena's voice parted the three standing before her like the Red Sea, as they all turned towards the shortest one in their bunch. "Let her breathe. So, Ami had a make-out session. While I'm concerned why Ami 'vanished' from your radar, your powers are still developing and it could have simply been too many things around her."

Raye frowned, first from Serena's words of wisdom and then from not knowing what happened, as she stepped back and allowed Ami to enter the apartment fully.

"He didn't hurt you, did he, Ames?"

Ami turned towards the four women who probably meant the most to her in the world–their concern evident on their faces.

"No, he didn't."

Mina grinned, putting the Cheshire cat to shame as she wrapped a slender arm around her shoulders, "Sooo, you have to spill what happened! We need details!"

Ami flushed and shook her head. Gripping her tote, she smiled gently.

"Hey, Ames?"

Ami turned from her attempt at an escape to Serena's questioning voice. She turned to her silvery blonde-haired cousin eyeing the bag she had completely forgotten about.

"Whatcha got there?"

Ami blushed as she handed over the leftover dessert.

"Cheesecake."

Serena's lips spread into a wide grin as she happily accepted the treat and did a small skip towards the kitchen. Nodding at the last three remaining cousins, Ami turned again and made a quick escape to her and Mina's shared room–Mina's grumbles following her down the hall.

Dropping on her bed, she eyed the ceiling above her.

"What in the world happened tonight?"

* * *

Zekeriah whistled as he entered the mansion belonging to the brotherhood. He nodded to the women who were scantly cladded; all standing in various areas around the main hall, waiting to serve whichever demon chose them. But, like the vast majority of the time, Zekeriah ignored them and bounded up the massive black marble staircase. He barely had made it to his room before a voice spoke behind him.

"You're in a cheerful mood, brother."

Zekeriah turned and smirked as Jaxson leaned against the wall, an inquisitive grin graced his lips.

"I am. Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Oh, you mean while you were gone on you date? And with a witch no less; I can still smell her."

Zekeriah chuckled as he crossed his arms, "Yes, I had a date and with a witch who doesn't know who I am, other than my mortal counterpart."

Jaxson finally grinned fully, "Obviously, the date didn't go well. Did she turn you down? Ouch!"

Shaking his head, Zekeriah laughed, "Her cousins got in the way. No matter, soon."

Jaxson nodded as he looked behind him, both noticing Nickolai coming down the hall.

"Any news?"

The tall, quiet man stopped before them and scrunched his nose, "You've been around a white witch."

Zekeriah shrugged as he shoved his hands into his front pockets.

"Darien wants us to investigate Daemon's claims. He thinks there's more to it than what the vampyre is letting on. Until then, we still need to gather intel, but no harm comes to the witches. We don't need an entire coven, or more than one, muddling in our business."

Both men nodded as their dark-haired friend moved along.

"So, was it the one you've been researching?"

Zekeriah rolled his eyes at Jaxson's question as he turned around and opened his door.

Stopping, he looked back at his brother, though not by blood, and contemplated his next words.

"I felt a sudden urge to protect her."

Jaxson's eyes narrowed and then became contemplative.

"We're demons without souls, but not without hearts. You've been around her even before we were issued this bounty option. I've never doubted your expertise, not in over the thousand years we've been brothers, and I won't start now. Perhaps this is something we can look at and figure out."

Zekeriah nodded as he entered his room and closed the door.

* * *

And there is chapter two!

Thoughts? Opinions? Constructive Criticism?

~LAla


	4. Chapter Three

Hey all! Here is chapter three! This chapter was inspired by the cover of the songs "Wherever You Will Go," originally by The Calling, but covered by Charlene Soraia, and "The Reason" by Hoobastank. I don't own the songs or the characters, I just use them to help create this story. Don't sue, paying of student loans.

This chapter covers both Serena/Darien and Lita/Nickolai. Hope you all enjoy! Slight M, but nothing crazy.

I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me

-The Reason by Hoobastank

If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go

-Wherever You Will Go by The Calling. Cover by Charlene Soraia

* * *

Serena smoothed down imaginary wrinkles in her dark gray pencil skirt. Turning right, she eyed her still petite and slim figure. Turning to the left, she eyed the other side. By some miracle, even with the amount of junk food she shoved down her throat, she still maintained a flat stomach. Serena had no clue why. She avoided exercise like it was the plague and preferred to sleep and eat large meals.

Perhaps it was running around the apartment as Raye chased her down, screeching at her for wearing another outfit without asking. Or Lita dragging them to self-defense classes, saying it was important to learn how to control their bodies, and thus their magic. Even Ami got up in the mornings for a quick swim in their apartment building's pool. Serena shivered; the water was always too cold.

Brushing a few pieces of lint from her button up white blouse, Serena reached for her most important item, a half moon necklace that her mother had owned. Clasping it, she slipped it inside her blouse and took one final look at her reflection.

Her massively long, silvery-blonde hair was piled up on top of her head in a semi-neat bun, a few strands falling out and framing her face. Her bangs laid gently against her forehead. Light make-up, mostly mascara and lip gloss, accentuated what Mina said were Serena's defining facial features; her massive azure eyes with thick, long lashes, and naturally plump lips. Small diamond earrings were clasped elegantly in her ears. Nodding, Serena did one quick spin and smiled.

She had received a call bright and early this morning from Shields Enterprises, formally offering her the executive assistant position. They had asked her to come in at 3 p.m. sharp to fill out the paperwork for the H.R Department, a trip that she would be compensated for, and then start fresh on Monday morning. She almost fell off her bed this morning as the lady from H.R offered her the job. She was sure after her run-in with Shields, any job opportunity at that company was done for. She stammered like an idiot, accepting the job and saying she could be there by 3 p.m. sharp.

Grabbing a black double breasted long coat from the closet, she quickly shoved it on and buttoned the gold buttons. Grabbing her cherry red pointed heels, she shoved them in her massive bag and sipped on a pair of flats. With only two vehicles between the four of them, Mina and Raye carpooled, as their jobs were across the street from each other. Lita walked to her bakery, which was located only two blocks from their apartment. Ami took the other, having such crazy hours at the hospital and school–both of which were located on the opposite side of town.

Serena grabbed her umbrella as she eyed the little amount of rain coming down outside. She was 16 blocks from Shields Tower. Ami had wished her congratulations this morning and offered to pick her up afterwards at 5 p.m. Nodding to herself once again, a nervous tick, Serena double-checked she had everything and then eyed the clock again. She was giving herself an hour-and-a-half to get there. Eyeing her empty potion bottle that still sat on the coffee table from the night before, Serena wondered if she would need it. Hearing the clock chime, she shook her head and left.

* * *

Serena sighed as she stood in front of those stupid doors for the second time in two days. She had made it, even in rain, within 40 minutes. Okay, she got distracted on her way when a cute puppy was being walked by a downright, sexy man. And of course, he was married and being a sweet man, holding his wife's purse as she fixed her boot while leaning against the building. Her very pregnant belly had Serena slightly envious as she wished them a happy day and waved goodbye. She knew it wasn't a "modern thought," but her biggest dream was to one day be a wife and mother. She knew she would be not only content, but beyond happy if that dream ever came true.

Sadly, the vast majority of men didn't share her dreams and so, Serena had never gone on more than a first date. Mina told her she was being picky. After all, how could she know about a man's true character after only one date? But Serena simply shook her off. Oddly, Raye took her side in this.

Sighing again, Serena jumped when a strong finger tapped her shoulder.

"What the hell!"

Turning, she bit her lip to stop any other words from escaping as the man before her came into full view. Damn him and his Ralph Lauren or Armani or Lexus–wait, she thought, that was a car–whatever suit, stood before her.

"I see you are darkening my doorway once again."

Taking a few calming breaths, Serena gave her best smile as she responded, "I'm actually heading in. Just stopped to think for a moment."

One dark brow lifted as he eyed her. That same small predatory smile graced his lips as he looked down.

"Ah, you're the new executive assistant."

Feeling her power flow through her body and tingle at her fingertips, she gripped her hand into a fist and released it.

"Yes."

Reaching around her, she watched as he opened the door for her and gestured for her to go in. Gripping her bag, Serena gave a slight nod and walked in; the warmer air hitting her immediately.

"Thank you, Mr. Shields."

He seemed to chuckle as he placed one of his larger hands on the small of her back and gestured with his other for her to keep walking.

Skipping ahead slightly, Serena created a small distance between them. He was surely leading her to his office to fire her before she was even hired. She knew it. The job and pay was simply too good to be true. He pushed a gold button for the elevator as Serena continued in her thoughts. Why couldn't he just tell her now and save her the embarrassment of going all the way upstairs?

When the doors dinged, Serena turned quickly towards him.

"Look, I know what you're doing. If you don't mind, I'd be happy to leave now."

He lifted that damn dark brow again as his cobalt blue eyes twinkled with mirth.

"What exactly am I doing, Ms. Lepus?"

Swallowing, Serena watched the doors close again as he reached over to open them back up.

"You're firing me before I am even hired."

"Am I? I thought I was leading you to the H.R Department, personally."

That stopped her.

"You're taking me to the H.R Department?"

He nodded as the doors opened again and he motioned for her to enter first. She quickly stepped inside and turned towards him as he pushed for the fifth floor.

"I thought…well…considering…"

"First rule of business, Ms. Lepus, never assume. I enjoyed our little talk yesterday. I have very few people who will stand up to me. It's refreshing."

Feeling a slight blush rising up, Serena looked away and watched the numbers ding until the doors swooped open and he again ushered her out. Was it her, or were his fingers bunching at the small of her back? Stepping forward, Serena watched the receptionist look between her and Mr. Shields, her copper eyes widening as she stood immediately.

"Mr. Shields! What a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Lifting one of her own silvery blonde brows, Serena eyed the woman before her. Sure, he was wealthy, built like Adonis and had a voice that could make even a saint question themselves, but to act like that? Shaking her head, she eyed the man beside her as he spoke.

"Ms. Lepus is here to fill out her H.R paperwork."

Serena bit her lip. She was still early. No reason to have everyone on this floor in a tizzy because of her.

"Actually, Mr. Shields, I'm really early; my appointment isn't until 3 p.m."

His cobalt eyes shifted to her as the receptionist gasped lightly.

"Good first impression. How about I show you around the building then and where you'll be working?"

Serena swallowed as the receptionist turned hateful eyes towards her, but she quickly covered it with a smile and offered to have Ms. Lepus seen early.

She couldn't look up at the man still staring down at her, but Serena felt a shiver run down her spine at his next words.

"No need. I'll have her back by 3 p.m."

"Of course, Mr. Shields. I'll let the scheduler know."

Feeling his fingers bunch the back of her coat, Serena realized that he hadn't even removed his hand from when they walked out of the elevator. Taking a step to the side, she turned and faced him.

"It's really not necessary. I can wait..."

He moved away and pushed an identical gold button for the elevator and heard it ding an instant later.

Serena swallowed heavily as he turned back towards her, "Shall we, Ms. Lepus?"

Stepping back into the elevator, she didn't miss the dark scowl that covered the receptionist's face. If Serena didn't know any better, she expected the woman's eyes to turn red with rage. She waved as the doors dinged shut.

His fingers pressed the last button on the long list and Serena gripped her bag against her as she counted each floor they passed.

"Did they tell you who you'll be working for?"

Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head.

"No, she only asked me to come in today to sign my paperwork so that I can start fresh on Monday morning."

With his hands clasped behind his back, he looked almost regal standing before her, like a prince of exceptional breeding who knew his place in the world.

"You'll be working for me. My last receptionist, well, to put it lightly, she couldn't handle her tasks well. I need someone who understands that I demand a lot out of them. I expect perfection, or at least as close as one can get."

Serena huffed lightly. It figures. She WOULD be placed with him. Swallowing was difficult as the doors dinged for their level and he moved to place his hand against her again. Serena moved ahead and turned as she left space for him to exit the elevator. His eyes seemed to flash in annoyance, but it was quickly covered up by a slight shaking of his head and a small smirk.

She eyed the massive windows overlooking the harbor, making out the crisp waters of Elliot Bay. Turning, she looked over the massive dark cherry wood desk and multiple matching cherry wood doors situated around the office. Back towards the elevators sat a perfectly arranged seating area of leather seats and potted plants.

Smiling, she looked back at the silent man before.

"My desk?"

He nodded as she moved around and pulled out an expensive looking leather rolling chair. He spared no expense on anything it seemed. Everything looked in order: computer, VOIP phone, an old school massive calendar was also on the desk, off to the left.

"My office is behind you." He moved towards the double doors that sure enough, were directly behind her and she gave a slight nod as he opened them, revealing floor to ceiling windows, though these ones were decorated with thick, long black curtains that cascaded gently on the floor. The same matching leather chairs, two, sat before his desk, along with an exceptionally large leather chair behind it.

Serena nodded and stepped away from the darkened room. Something about a room, with just her and him, made her beyond nervous.

"The cafeteria is on the first level, where the elevators are, just continue walking straight and make a right. The bathroom for our office is through that door there," he pointed towards one locked away in the corner, on the opposite side of the seating area. "Your breaks will be at 10 a.m., noon for lunch, which is 30 minutes, and again at 3 p.m. There will be times I will request that you work overtime. If you do, you will be paid accordingly."

Serena nodded, not sure what else to say.

"I have meetings that I will ask you to attend with me. I need thorough notes."

Again, she only felt her head nod as she continued looking around the office, eyeing double doors that lead to what she assumed was a conference room.

"Are you married?"

That snapped her out of her thoughts. Who did this guy think he was?

"Excuse me?"

His cobalt eyes seemed to dance with mirth as he clarified, "There may be times I need you to work weekends. I'm asking to make sure you don't have any previous engagements to attend too."

Wanting to glare, but shutting it down, Serena sighed lightly.

"I'm not married. No children to speak of."

He leaned against her desk as he folded his hands in his lap; his long elegant fingers drawing her attention for a split second.

"I never did read your resume, Ms. Lepus. How old are you?"

Shooting daggers was out of the question. Serena counted to three before she answered, her voice somewhat clipped.

"I just turned 21 in June, sir."

"So young."

Lifting a brow, Serena eyed the clock on the wall and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's almost 3 p.m. I should head back down to H.R."

He nodded, but didn't look towards the clock or the expensive watch she noticed wrapped around his wrist. "I'll gladly escort you."

The ride down was silent as Serena once again counted the numbers that dinged brightly above her. When they stepped off the elevator, multiple women were leaning against the receptionist desk, whispering. Serena strained to hear but then realized, she couldn't understand their language.

They all stood at almost attention when Darien stepped off and stood before them. He didn't say anything, but his proud stance had them bowing their heads in respect and scurried away. Serena furrowed her brows as she watched the quick show.

How odd.

"Ms. Lepus is here for her 3 p.m. appointment. I trust she will be well taken care of?"

"Of course, Mr. Shields. Ms. Lepus, please, follow me."

Serena nodded as she looked back towards the man before her, warning bells going off at the look in his eyes. She again felt like prey. Turning, she quickly followed the woman radiating hatred through the double doors leading into the H.R Department and made a mental note to herself to ask Lita or Ami to make her that potion.

* * *

Lita smiled as another cute couple cuddled closely, sharing a warm apple tart she had just finished baking. She missed that feeling, the whole "in love and I want to be around you constantly" feeling. Her last relationship had ended four years ago, and here she was, still single. After her last boyfriend, a kind boy by the name of Henry, Lita found she just couldn't date. She wasn't good at it. She scared most of the men away and the ones she didn't, well, they scared her away by their creepiness.

Sighing, Lita leaned against her counter and plopped her chin in her hand. She just wanted to be held. Sure, she was the fighter out of the bunch, but in reality, she really just wanted someone to fight for her. To hold her. Kiss her. Maybe one day make a wife and mother out of her.

She watched the rain slip down the streak free glass and sighed again.

"Weather has you down?"

Jumping for the second time, Lita placed a hand over her heart and stared up into the same set of chestnut eyes from yesterday. Recovering quickly, she moved towards the register.

"Ohh! It's you! You left some money behind yesterday."

His deep chuckle sent shivers down her spine, the good kind.

"I didn't. I meant to leave that. I came back today hoping you had some more of the oatmeal cookies."

Lita blushed lightly as she shook her head.

"They sold out about 10 minutes ago."

"Any other recommendations?"

Lita moved quickly to her display case and opened it up.

"The star cookies with the blueberry jam in the center is a hit, along with my apple tarts, lemon bars, vanilla cupcakes, chocolate fudge…" Realizing that she was beginning to name everything in her case, she slapped her lips shut and smiled.

He chuckled again, "I'll let you decide. Two of whatever it is."

Lina nodded as she grabbed another custom bag and slipped in a few of her favorites.

"So, you're Lita?"

Looking up, she smiled at the tall man before her.

"I am!"

"So young to have started your own business already and it seems a successful one."

Lita had the grace to blush deeply at his compliment and placed the treat bag on the counter.

"I'll be 24 in December, but I guess you can say so. I was impatient and didn't want to work for someone else."

He placed another $100 on the counter and reached into the bag, smiling as a star cookie came out.

"Ambition. That's a sexy quality in a woman."

She swore her face resembled a tomato as he closed his eyes and offered a soft moan as he finished off the star cookie. He held his large hand out.

"I'm Nickolai Mors."

"Uhh, Lita Trivi."

His hand didn't release hers as he shook it gently.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Trivi. It is Ms, correct?"

Lita swallowed, hard, as she nodded.

"Uhh, well, yes. Not married."

His eyes seemed to sparkle at that admission.

"There is a nice steak restaurant just down the street. How about dinner tonight, once you get off work?"

Lita stared, flabbergasted. Did this devilishly handsome man just ask her out to dinner? In her apron covered in flour? With her auburn hair pinned against her head in a rather messy bun? For the first time in her life, Lita stammered away.

"Ohh, umm…I get off at seven, I know that's kind of late…"

"I enjoy eating late. I'll be here at seven." With a tip of his hand, he smiled again as he left the bakery.

Lita stood in shock as she watched him grab another cookie from the bag, his beautiful, tall body moving out of her vision as he turned the corner.

Lita quickly turned and eyed the clock. It was five o'clock. Only two hours before the gorgeous man would be back and one hour before closing. Grabbing her broom, Lita never felt more like closing early than she did right now.

* * *

Serena groaned as she checked her phone, a message from Ami stating how sorry she was but, they needed an extra pair of hands in the E.R. Clicking her phone off, Serena stood once again outside the main doors to Shields Tower. The rain had picked back up again and the wind just seemed to howl as it blew any and all deserted trash around the road. Shivering, Serena eyed the next doorway she could hide under when that annoying finger again tapped her shoulder.

"I'm not darkening your doorway again. I'm creating a plan."

His chuckle felt all too close, as she turned her head and realized, yep, he was in her personal bubble.

"I was actually going to offer you a ride home, if you don't have one."

Eyeing the darkening clouds rolling in and hearing the thunder in the distance, Serena all but sighed as she turned towards the man she was now obligated to call boss.

"I'd greatly appreciate that."

He motioned for her to follow him back inside and through another set of glass doors that lead into a parking garage.

She almost whistled as he brought his keys out and the beautiful car before her lit up.

Instead she gave a half-hearted grumble, "You've got to be kidding me."

The midnight blue, two-seater Ferrari F60 stood out amongst its companions. She could see the black and red leather interior perfectly through the polished glass windows.

She all but heard him grin at her words.

"Only 10 built in the world. I figured, why not?"

Serena looked down at her shoes and felt the need to ask where she could wipe her feet as she stood on the passenger side of the car. For the first time in her life, Serena felt completely and utterly out of her league. Perhaps she should walk home, lest she damage something inside and be forced to give a year's worth of paychecks away to cover the cost.

He stepped around her and opened the door, his cobalt eyes seeming much darker in the parking garage had Serena quickly slipping in and gripping her bag tightly to herself.

She had just a moment to admire the details on the inside before he slipped in beside her.

"Relax."

Realizing that her pale fingers were turning slightly pink, she loosened her grip on her bag and quickly slipped her seatbelt on. She did her best to smile.

"Uhh, thank you. You didn't have to do this."

The car roared to life as he exited the parking garage and rolled out onto the street. His only response was a grin and so Serena offered directions.

"I live off Third Avenue and Boston Street."

He nodded as he turned in the right direction and headed north.

The silence was almost deafening, but also oddly comfortable. Serena simply stared out the window, watching the rain slip across the glass. He had soft music playing in the background, some type of classical, one she couldn't make out. Her world didn't involve trips to classical shows or operas. Ami or Raye would know, as both enjoyed it.

"You know…"

Serena turned towards him, realizing that they had gone a few blocks without speaking.

"It is dinner time and I'm rather hungry."

Narrowing her eyes, Serena held back an oath but settled on tightly-controlled frustration.

"Mr. Shields, I appreciate the offer, but you are my boss."

One of his wrists rested on the steering wheel as the other rested on the gear shift. His smile only widened.

"All the more reason to become acquainted with each other, don't you think?"

Serena couldn't hold in the snort.

"I appreciate the offer, but I need to get home."

"You are an interesting woman, Serena."

Flushing at the way he said her name, Serena could only nod. Of course, she was. She wasn't impressed with his attitude and while he was downright God's gift to women, he was completely off limits.

"I never pretend to be anything but."

Ha! Raye would be proud of that comeback. Serena grinned as they came to a red light.

His voice was husky as he spoke, sending sweet shivers down her spine, "I don't think you do."

Serena could only stare out the window the remainder of the ride home.

* * *

Lita puffed her chest out as she eyed her bakery. Cleaned in record time. Okay, maybe the floors needed an extra sweep, but that could be done in the morning. She was removing her apron when there was a light tap on the glass doors. Looking up, she smiled at the man standing outside.

"You're early." She held the door open as he stepped inside, shaking his umbrella off before he brought that in as well.

"Impatient man, what can I say?"

Lita blushed and moved quickly to the counter holding her purse.

"I'm all done, so I guess we can head there early?"

She turned fully towards him and tried her best to smile. No man should look that good. Zero. As they stared at each other, Lita found herself enraptured. Purely enraptured.

"Shall we go?"

His voice came out smooth, like silk gliding against her skin. Goosebumps spread over her and she swore she wasn't in control of her own mind anymore.

She nodded as she walked past him and held the door open, waiting to lock it behind him.

The walk to the restaurant was quiet but comfortable. She smiled as he opened the door for her and smiled when he held out her chair. She even smiled when he asked if she drank wine, to which she nodded in the affirmative.

Their conversations ranged from the weather to politics to baking. Lita found there wasn't a dull moment, and perhaps it was her sixth glass of merlot, but she felt utterly at ease with this stranger before her. He was mesmerizing and Lita prayed the evening didn't end any time soon. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear she was under a spell.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Lita looked up from her now empty glass and smiled, "Yes, I'd love to."

He dropped money on their table and carefully took her smaller hand in his larger one.

The rain had stopped and now only a chilly breeze blew in from the harbor as she wrapped her forest green coat tighter around her.

"I love the night sky. The stars. They tell so many stories."

Lita looked up as they both stopped next to a railing.

"They do. I've always loved the stars, I even have a small tattoo of them." Lifting her hair up, she turned slightly to the right to show him the five small stars she had behind her right ear. His warm fingers grazed her skin lightly and Lita couldn't help but shiver at the erotic touch. Something wasn't right, but for the life of her, she couldn't stop to think hard enough on it.

"If you're interested, I have an amazing view on the rooftop of my apartment. I have an Orion SkyQuest XX14g GoTo Truss Tube Dobsonian Telescope. Perfect for looking at the stars, moon and planets."

Zero warnings shot through her as Lita looked into his chestnut eyes. For that, she found herself grinning and responding, "I'd love to."

The trip to his apartment was only a few blocks from where they had wandered and Lita questioned whether this was a smart move or not. But, she pushed those thoughts aside, realizing she not only had her power to protect her, but Brazilian Ju Jitsu as well. She had, after all, taken it for the past 15 years. She swore to herself that if anything did happen, she was more than capable of defending herself.

True to his word, he didn't lead her into his apartment, but rather up and through the door labeled "rooftop."

Once on top, Lita let out a breath of amazement. She could the boats in the harbor and the city lights to the other side of her. She noted the telescope, another testament that he was true to his word, and grinned.

"No one else comes up here so I've claimed this spot for my own."

He nodded towards the Moroccan style, massive pillows and rugs that sat beneath a waterproof, see-through canopy.

Tucking her hands into her back pockets, Lita smiled, "I see you have. So, is this the telescope?"

He moved over to it and motioned for her to follow, "If you look through here, you're actually able to catch cloudy nebulas and perhaps, since the sky has cleared, other galaxies."

Lita followed his request and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips as she adjusted the dial even more.

"Beautiful."

"Indeed."

Lita stood up and blushed, seeing his eyes fully on her. Tucking a flyaway piece of hair behind her ear, she looked around.

"So, no one else claimed this spot?"

"Nope. Though, my last neighbor moved out over a month ago."

Lita nodded as she moved slowly around the rooftop. When she turned back towards him, she gasped slightly to see he had moved, rather silently, towards her. She didn't feel threatened, though if she was completely honest with herself, she felt wanted.

When his hand reached up and grazed her cheek, she couldn't help but close her eyes at the barest of touches. She anticipated his lips and accepted them willingly, dropping her purse to the ground.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she all but smiled when he bent slightly down, never breaking their kisses, to lift her up. From this angle, she wrapped her long legs around his waist and found her body had a life of its own when it ground into him. She heard them both moan in unison.

She couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped her lips when she felt the soft give of the massive plush pillows below her and tightened her legs to pull him down faster.

Lita could barely think or register what was happening, she just knew she wanted to touch him, to feel him.

Between the kisses and her shirt slipping up over her head and tossed somewhere behind her, Lita managed to gasp.

"I…don't…normally…do this..."

She almost cried out when he pulled his delicious mouth from her collarbone and captured her eyes with his own.

"Good. But we'll be doing this many more times and, " he paused as he kissed her nose in the softest of kisses, "not just tonight either."

Lita could only nod in agreement as his lips captured hers again. She didn't know when she removed his clothes or when the rest of hers had vanished. She only knew that when he joined them, she cried out in ecstasy and begged him not to stop.

* * *

"Has anyone heard from Leets? It's almost midnight and she was supposed to close shop at seven."

Serena bit her bottom lip as she looked at her unanswered texts for the hundredth time.

Ami, Mina and Raye all looked down at their respective phones and nodded in agreement.

Raye got up and began pacing again, "We checked her shop already–twice."

Mina gasped as she scrolled through her messages, "I missed this one! She said she was going on a date!"

A collective gasp surrounded Mina in an instant as three sets of eyes looked down at the text sent around 6:30 p.m.

Serena plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms, fake annoyance gracing her features, "She has five minutes."

It wasn't a second later that they heard a familiar set of keys unlocking the apartment door and all turned, various forms of relief and annoyance spread across the faces.

Lita looked up as she dropped her keys in the bowl.

"Hey."

Raye was the first to respond, lapis eyes glowing as she slammed her hands on her hips, "Where the hell have you been?"

Lita had the graciousness to blush deeply as she closed the door behind her and hung up her coat and purse.

"I had a date."

Mina and Serena moved in closer as they inspected their tallest cousin.

Mina eyed her up and down, "And?"

Serena crossed her arms over her chest, "How did it go?"

Lita couldn't stop the smile that exploded over her lips as she let out the girliest laugh she had ever produced.

"It was A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! He asked to see me again tomorrow."

Both Mina and Serena whined but then jumped up, hugging her in excitement.

"Something is off."

Four heads turned towards Raye as she spoke. Her lapis eyes scanning Lita over and over again.

Lita grimaced and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm happy for once?"

Raye shook her head, "You're typically happy. Not slap happy like those two," she pointed her thumb at the two blondes, "But you're typically happy. That's not it though. I couldn't feel you either, at least not fully. It felt like something was blocking me or trying too."

Lita blinked a few times and then realized Raye wasn't going to let this one go.

"It was probably me."

Ami stepped forward as the girls all looked over.

"Well…I think I didn't want you…"

"Oh my gosh! You had sex with him!"

Lita rolled her eyes as Mina slapped a hand over her mouth.

Another unison of gasps echoed over the room as four pairs of eyes stared directly into her own.

"Ugh…I didn't mean for it to happen! But heavens help me, it was amazing."

Ami, ever the safe one spoke first, "Lita, not trying to run your life, but you don't even know him. I'm not being nosy, but was protection used?"

Lita felt all the blood run from her face as Ami brought up a rather important question. She hadn't had sex in over four years, not since her first and last boyfriend, Henry. She had never been on any birth control and for the life of her, she couldn't recall if he had used a condom.

Raye's fingers gripped her hips tighter as she narrowed her eyes at her tall cousin.

"Something else is off. It wasn't you blocking me. I know when you are. It feels like a soft electric shock. This one was different."

"Raye, I think instead of worrying about that, Lita needs to contact that man and find out if he used any protection." Ami's soft voice carried over the silence in the room and Lita grabbed her bag and dug through her purse. He had given her his number outside their apartment building, after he walked her home.

Texting him, she prayed he'd answer in the affirmative.

* * *

Nickolai grinned as his phone went off, knowing exactly who it was. He had been around for over a thousand years and while he had his fair share of women over the centuries, Lita had been downright amazing. He had never had a woman so in tuned with him before and even now, he simply wanted to repeat the act over and over again until neither of them could move.

He opened his messages and felt his smile falter slightly at what she asked.

"Shit."

"Something wrong, brother?"

Nickolai glared as Jaxson crept up behind him. For such a loud-mouthed demon, not to mention, annoying as hell, he was incredibly stealthy.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Jaxson's face broke out into a massive grin, "You smell excessively like a witch. As if you've..."

Nickolai swore an oath under his breath, "Shut up, Jaxson."

Jaxson held his hands up in retreat as he took a few steps back from the larger man, his grin only growing.

"Uh oh! The big bad demon is pissed!"

"Shut up, Jaxson."

"What's going on?"

Both turned as Zekeriah approached, a sandwich tucked in one hand.

"Nicky here took a white witch to bed."

Zekeriah's eyes grew excessively large as he looked at the giant man beside him. Darien had only informed them that there still wasn't enough information on the witches to determine if Daemon's claim was worth the bounty and to continue in their research.

"Really?"

"I didn't take a white witch to bed. We weren't even in a bed."

The hoots of laughter that followed had the barest of smiles gracing his lips as he looked over his two blonde-haired brothers.

"Enough though. I will not be discussing these private matters with you two. "

Jaxson was gripping his stomach as he continued chuckling and he held up one hand, "Wait! At least tell us…was it the witch you have been researching and would you do it again?"

Nickolai looked down at his messages and sent a quick response while moving down the hall, stopping just before it turned.

"Yes and planning on it again tomorrow."

Zekeriah took a bite out of his sandwich and eyed Jaxson standing beside him.

"Lucky bastard."

"Seriously."

* * *

Uh oh. So was Lita under some sort of spell? Can a demon even get a white witch pregnant? o_0

Thoughts? Opinions? Criticism- constructive or non?

благодаря!

~LAla


	5. Chapter Four

Hey everyone! I wanted to wish you all a very Merry Christmas! Hope everyone is doing well.

This chapter will focus on Raye/Jaxson and Mina/Kaedan. Mostly Raye/Jaxson. But don't worry, each couple will have their moments to shine. Hope you all enjoy. This chapter moves the story along a little bit more. It's mostly inspired by Ellie Goulding's song "Burn."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and not making money off of anything. Don't sue!

I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up  
And it's over now,

we got the love, there's no secret now,

no secret now.

\- "Burn," Ellie Goulding

* * *

Mina sang lightly to herself as she clicked the elevator button to get to her floor.

"No, you can't make me behave. So you say I'm complicated…hmmmm. What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being…what's wrong with being confident?"

Mina looked up quickly when a large hand stopped the doors from closing completely and the platinum-haired man from the day before stepped in. His strong build was encased in a light gray suit; she knew that brand anywhere. Ralph Lauren. His waistcoat was a darker gray while his dress shirt was a steel blue, one that brought out his eyes. Cursing quietly to herself, Mina took a tentative step back as he leaned close and pushed the button to close the doors and stood back, bringing his arms before him. His eyes focused ahead.

'Whelp, there goes my dance moves for the morning,' Mina thought quietly to herself as she readjusted her headphones and ran her fingers through her waist-length golden blonde hair. She pulled her cropped jacket closer and made sure everything was in order as the elevator dinged for her floor.

She watched as he placed his hand on the door, seeming to keep it open for her, and motioned for her to go first. Offering a slight nod, Mina pulled her headphones out of her ears and moved out, her senses automatically reaching out to him once again, trying to figure out who or what he was.

She barely made it to her seat before she gasped, her head whipping back behind her as she finally felt something, or rather, heard something–a voice telling her not to try.

His icy steel eyes just stared at her as he stood just a good foot behind.

Their staring contest lasted until her boss, Mr. Tayson, came out. His voice was high-pitched as he greeted his guest, but Mina didn't hear it. Instead she felt her sensing powers push back at him. The small smirk that graced his thin lips only infuriated her more.

"Mr. Kaedan Jameson? Sir?"

Mina watched the platinum-haired man finally break eye contact as he moved past her and Mina realized, with a sense of shock, that she hadn't taken a breath of air.

Gasping, she plopped down in her seat once the door closed. Keeping her ears open, Mina vowed that when the man left, she'd be following him and demanding answers.

* * *

Raye tapped a pencil against the notepad before her and stared out the floor to ceiling windows once again. The better half of her job consisted of doing just this: sitting and staring. She had thought working with lawyers meant that she would be able to do, well, something. But no, she was hired to be a pretty face that people saw when they first walked in. She was getting tired of it.

Hearing a throat clear, Raye didn't even bother to turn her head, only swing her eyes to the side at the intrusion of her thoughts. The man before her had her dropping her pencil and sitting up straight. He wasn't supposed to be in until Thursday. She had verified the schedule first thing this morning.

"Can I help you?"

The blonde man before her brought his suit-clad arms on the higher perch of her desk and leaned forward. Some women would think he was a gorgeous man, but to Raye, because she couldn't read him, he was an utter annoyance.

"Yes, Raye, was it?"

That irritated her even more. She hadn't given him permission to use her given name.

"But I prefer it much more over Ms. Phoby, don't you?"

Raye blinked. Had she stated that out loud? Glaring at the man before her, she stood, never breaking eye contact.

"I didn't say that out loud."

His blue eyes seemed to twinkle as he leaned even closer towards her, his voice barely above a whisper,

"I know."

Raye moved back, pushing her chair out of the way, wishing for once in her life that she had an active power instead of a passive one. Clouding her thoughts, she put up every mental block she could think of against him.

"How the hell–"

"Language, sweets, language. I'll be at the deli at the corner for your lunch break. Meet me there? Alone, please."

Raye glared, her fists gripping tightly. She only gave a tight nod before he smiled, tapped her counter and whistled as he walked to the elevators. She stared as he didn't even push the button, but it opened for him nonetheless. His grin stayed in place as he moved one index finger and the doors shut quickly before him.

* * *

Mina gripped her purse as the conference door opened, revealing a frightened looking Mr. Tayson and an equally annoyed platinum-haired man.

She watched her manager stumble towards his office and without even a hello, he slammed the door, yelling at her to go home.

Standing, Mina narrowed her eyes as the platinum-haired man walked casually to the office. She couldn't stop herself as she marched before him, placing herself between him and the elevator.

She realized the disadvantage as she had to look up, even in her six-inch heels.

"What did you do to him?"

His steel eyes shifted towards her and he seemed to sigh as he leaned around her and pushed the button.

"None of your concern."

"Like hell it's not my concern! What did you do to him?"

Finally, his face showed an emotion, complete annoyance, as the doors dinged.

When he moved past her, Mina simply followed. She didn't realize her blunder until the doors closed and she realized she was in a six-by-six box with him.

"I did nothing. He owed a debt and has yet to pay it. I came to collect, he couldn't afford. His business now belongs to Shields Enterprises."

Mina glared up at the stoic man before her.

"That's not all; you threatened him or something! He's terrified!"

"Don't get involved."

"I am involved. This is my job."

She watched him look up as the numbers dinged.

"Then find another one."

Wanting to stomp her foot, Mina felt a force gently move her aside, just an inch, as the doors dinged and he stepped out. Furrowing her brow, she watched him walk in the lobby and for the life of her, she couldn't stop her legs as she jogged after him.

"I'm not done talking to you!"

He didn't acknowledge her until he stepped aside and turned fully towards her, forcing her to come to an abrupt stop.

"You want to talk to me? About your lack of employment? I'm sure a beautiful little thing like you can find employment easily. Or is it something else you'd like to discuss?"

Mina blushed as his eyes roamed her body quickly as he spoke. She wasn't vain, she knew men looked at her, that was simply the truth. But having him do it, and what he implied, she felt appalled.

"I'm not a whore, Kaedan Jameson. And yes, I'd like to discuss…"

She paused. How can she say she wanted to discuss him practically speaking in her mind without sounding like a lunatic? Biting her lip, she eyed the semi-empty street around her and the soft rain coming down. She knew she could defend herself against him, if necessary.

Looking back up, she noticed his face wasn't as harsh as before as he stared down at her. Sure, the tightness around his mouth was still present, but his eyes…his eyes spoke volumes to her. She just didn't know exactly what he was saying.

"I need to be on my way, Mina. Either say what you have to say or stop distracting me."

She arched a perfectly shaped golden brow. Distracting him? Crossing her arms under her chest, she lifted her chin.

"I know what you are."

Instead of looking confused or even surprised, the damn man before her only gave her half a smirk. When he took a step towards her, no longer in the safe zone, Mina wondered if she should step back, but shook her thoughts of that idea. He entered her territory. Not the other way around.

He leaned down until their noses were almost touching; their eyes locked in a fierce battle.

"Really, and what is that?"

Not caring if anyone happened to witness or hear their conversation, Mina smirked to herself.

"Demon."

He leaned in even more, his lips grazing her earlobe.

"Shouldn't that frighten you, little witch?"

Not at all surprised at what he knew, Mina simply shifted her eyes towards him, her arms still crossed against her chest.

"I'm not afraid of demons. Besides, you're the one who should be afraid."

Mina did feel her eyes grow wide as he brought his lips against her neck and bit gently. That was enough for her to place her hands against his chest and try to shove; only he didn't move and instead, one hand wrapped around both of her small wrists.

"Never let a demon get this close to you, Mina Cytherean. It could mean your death."

Breathing deeply, Mina did the best glare she could as he pulled back up an inch to stare more into her eyes.

"I've fought worse, demon."

His deep chuckle reverberated off his chest, allowing her to feel everything against her hands.

"I'm not here to fight you, little witch. I prefer not to harm women; regardless of their bloodline."

"Are your demon friends also watching my cousins?"

She watched his eyes flicker lightly, but it was enough to answer her question. It was almost like he was secretly warning her.

"Tell them to stay away or the full power of our coven will come upon you."

He finally stood to his full height and took one small step away from her, dropping her wrists.

"I can't do that. But let's keep this little encounter between us, shall we?" He tilted his head slightly to the side as he regarded her. "News of this can't spread or I fear I will have to punish you."

Mina felt her power slip to her finger tips and spark lightly; she noticed his eyes lowered, looking over her figure, as a smirk formed. He seemed unfazed.

"Are you threatening me?"

He did a short bow as he made full eye contact, "No, my little witch. I never make threats, only promises. Keep this between us and your cousins will not suffer for your actions."

Her eyes flared, "I thought you said you don't harm women?"

He chuckled as he responded, "I said I prefer not to; that doesn't mean I won't."

And before Mina could respond, he vanished. Her cerulean eyes looked around, wondering if anyone saw what had just happened and it was only then did she realize the streets were empty as more rain came pouring down. She hadn't even noticed.

Eyeing Raye's building across the street, Mina wondered if she should tell her everything that happened. Remembering his promise, she shook with a dreaded fear. Would he know if she told them? Something told her he would, but how could she protect them, knowing that the men they all encountered, or in Lita's case, slept with, were possibly demons? Growling in frustration, she grabbed her phone out of her oversized purse and sent a quick text to Raye, letting her know that she headed home early and would discuss it once everyone was home. Dropping her phone back in, she grabbed her small umbrella and popped it open. She needed to cool off and walking in the rain offered that very option.

* * *

Raye tapped her second pencil louder on her desk then she originally intended. She had snapped the first one with her force while eyeing the clock. By the time the clock chimed noon, Raye had her purse in hand and already pushing the door for the stairs open, too impatient to take the elevator. The blasted man had better show up or she was going to hunt him down.

Not bothering with an umbrella, Raye simply pulled her coat up and made a mad dash to the corner deli. Stepping in, she brushed extra water off her coat and looked around. Probably because of the weather, the normally busy deli lacked its normal crowd and she spotted his blonde head situated in the far back corner, his eyes smiling as he stared her down.

Glowering, Raye moved quickly to his table and sat down. She watched him push a cup of warm tea in her direction, along with a plate she had failed to notice holding two oversized muffins.

"You asked me to meet you here."

She watched him lift his own tea cup and saw the small smile as he took a sip.

"I figured you were a tea woman instead of coffee. I also got you a blueberry muffin. The chocolate chip is for me."

Ignoring his attempt at kindness, Raye only glared and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest and crossing one leg over the other.

She watched him sigh deeply as he leaned forward, tea cup still in hand.

"You're a spitfire."

"How did you do it?"

Placing his tea cup down, he grabbed his muffin and began to slowly remove the wax paper.

"Oh, you mean read your mind? Easily. You had zero roadblocks up. Well, until I did, then you did."

Raye only stared, not bothering to say or do anything. Her mind was racing though. What exactly was he? Was he a friend or foe? Was he after their coven? After her? Serena's ability to heal or move things? Ami's ability to freeze time? Or Mina's protective barrier? Maybe Lita's electrokinesis?

"None, actually."

Raye hissed lowly as he took a bite of his muffin and smiled. Throwing up her mental shields, she only glared.

"I'm doing research."

That stopped all thoughts. Research? On her? Raye couldn't hold her question in.

"On?"

"On the Coven of Luna. I was trying to be sneaky but I figured, why not just ask you outright? It seemed like the best approach, considering I'm running out of time."

Ignoring everything he stated, Raye felt the next burning question escape her lips before she even attempted to stop it, "What are you?"

She watched Jaxson place the half-eaten muffin on the plate and heard him sigh as he looked out the window. His eyes seemed contemplative until he looked back towards her.

"I'm not a danger to you. In fact, I'd much rather see you prosper compared to those blood sucking leeches."

Raye wasn't sure what to think of his words as she finally leaned forward, "What are you talking about?"

Jaxson sighed again as he kept eye contact, "I can't tell you anything–not now. But I need to ask if you know anything about your ancestors, the daughters of Diana?"

Raye stood quickly, "I'm not telling you a damn thing." Turning, she marched out of the deli and back onto the street. She barely registered a hand on her upper arm until she was pulled, almost in a blur, into one of the alleyways.

Screeching, she sent a kick and realized she only met air. Turning, she faced that damn blonde-haired, blue-eyed man. The cloud of mystery was removed as she stared him down once again, noticing he didn't take a defensive stance.

"You're a demon."

He shoved his hands in his front pockets and shrugged. He looked far too relaxed.

"You're a witch. Glad we got that out of the way."

Raye inched back, her eyes flickering to the empty street behind her.

"Stay away, demon."

He seemed to just sigh.

"My name is Jaxson, not Demon."

"I don't give a damn. Stay away from me and my coven, do you understand me?"

Raye braced herself, for what, she wasn't sure. Regardless, she could tell a fight of some sort was bound to happen. White witches and demons tended to want to kill each other.

"I don't want to harm you, Raye, but I see discussing this with you right now is not possible."

Raye went through spells in her mind as he slowly approached, his hands held up in surrender, but his eyes seemed to look beyond her.

"At least let me take you back to your office, you're soaked."

Looking down proved to be a mistake as Raye took her eyes off him for a split second to verify his words and to her horror, his arms wrapped around her waist and the next thing she saw was a dark bedroom that was spinning around.

"Hold still, it'll stop spinning in a moment."

Fear gripped her heart as she reached out for anything to hold her still and when the only thing she could grab was his hand, she shivered, "What did you do to me?"

"Well, it's technical term, I believe you witches call it shimmer-fading teleportation."

Raye closed her eyes tightly, focusing on re-balancing herself and finally opened them to see the damn demon before her.

The anger rising wasn't even contained as Raye spat venom at him, "Where am I?"

"My room."

Glaring, Raye snatched her hand from his and took multiple steps back; her eyes taking in the blood red drapes that covered the windows and matching blankets on the bed. Everything was so dark. Weighed down.

"Where is your room? Give me a place, a location, a name."

He moved towards the bed and sat down; a small smirk gracing his annoying lips.

"We're in Seattle. In a mansion with the Brotherhood."

Refusing to take her eyes off him, she moved towards the main door in the room and backed into it, her hand reaching for the handle behind her.

"I wouldn't go out there. You'll draw some attention."

Ignoring him, Raye flung the door open. "Screw you."

She took off as fast as she could down the hallway, praying she was headed in the right direction and thanked the heavens when she came across stairs so wide, she was sure a semi-truck could fit. She dared not admire the gold encrusted chandelier hanging from above or the balcony-like structure that wrapped around the second story, allowing anyone upstairs a grand view of the immense foyer below.

Raye cried out in pain and cursed as she slipped on her heels at the bottom, one ankle twisting roughly. She pulled herself up as multiple women, all scantily clad, seemed to hiss in her direction, their eyes burning various colors of reds, blues and yellows. Scrambling up a few stairs backwards, Raye also took note of the ten or so men that also stood around, dressed in suits or all black attire, trench coats included. Though none of them seemed fazed by her. It looked like a scene out of vampyre movie.

"Leave us."

Raye breathed heavily as Jaxson stood beside her, his eyes trained on the other occupants in the room.

"Jaxson, what the hell are you doing?"

Raye turned towards the booming voice and flinched as a platinum-haired man marched towards them, his eyes seeming to glow with rage.

"I had to, Kaedan. My informant told me this morning that Daemon was sending a blood sucker out this evening to rid of her as she walked to her car for he believed her capable of foreseeing what was to come. He didn't want the chance of her powers growing to warn their coven. He was standing across the street when I was speaking to her."

Raye's eyes widened as she looked between the two men, her mouth left open in pure shock.

"Did you bother to even consult the Brotherhood with this?"

She watched Jaxson move towards her, his eyes scanning her ankle as he shook his head.

"No, I had not. I didn't want to cause a scene, nor did I have the time, and so I brought her here."

Raye gave a small yelp as he slipped one arm under her knees and another under her back and lifted her up as if she was made of air. For the life of her, she couldn't stop her body's reaction of pushing back into Jaxson's chest as he turned back towards the large platinum-haired man. He was downright terrifying. She ignored him tightening his hold on her in what she assumed was a small display of comfort.

"Take her upstairs. We will have a meeting. Our leader has called us to discuss his final decision on what to do about Daemon's bounty."

Raye gasped and swallowed when both men looked at her.

"Daemon, the vampyre?"

Jaxson lifted a golden brow, "You know of him?"

Raye smashed her lips together, realizing she shouldn't have asked anything at all.

The platinum-haired man stepped closer, his eyes did indeed glow lightly as he stared at her.

"Tell us what you know."

Raye finally mustered up the courage and glared back.

"Raye, what do you know about Daemon?"

Raye looked up at the man still holding her in his arms and while ignoring the safe feeling she received, she sighed.

"He tried to attack our coven three years ago in Salem. He was obsessed with one in our line. When his obsession killed her, he turned it towards her daughter. But she's safe, he doesn't know where she is."

Jaxson looked up at Kaedan, the same thought crossing both of their minds. Jaxson nodded as he spoke, "The damn blood sucker didn't want us to kill them; he wanted us to track them down."

Raye's eyes widened, "Wait, you're demonic bounty hunters working for that vampyre?!"

Raye all but felt his muscles flex around her. His face took on a purely disgusted look

"No, sweets. We don't work for him. His kind is an abomination."

She narrowed her eyes, "But you are demonic bounty hunters."

Before Jaxson could respond, Kaedan interrupted.

"Take her back upstairs and meet us in five minutes."

Raye could only stare as the platinum-haired man vanished from his sight. When she was finally alone with the man who caused all of this, and remembering her current position, Raye did what came naturally to her–she started kicking.

"You are a spitfire."

Once again, her vision blurred as she was dropped, unceremoniously, on the very bed she had seen prior.

"Now, stay here this time." With a small wink, the blasted demon faded from her still blurry vision and Raye screeched out in furious frustration.

* * *

Poor Raye. I've always figured the Jadeite character to be more blunt with her, just following what he thinks is best. Maybe that's just me, but I feel like with Raye's character, he would have to do that. Is that just me? Anyways...

Thoughts? Opinions? Criticisms?

~LAla


	6. Chapter Five

Well, hello everyone! I wanted to apologize for not updating my stories. My hubby and I finished a 10 month deployment and honestly, the lovey dovey side was gone while he was gone.

But, things are settling back in and not only do I have a finished outline for Monster, but a new chapter for this story AND...dun dun dun...I have a brand new story that's coming out. Be on the look out for that. I was writing in my "story ideas book" till almost 2am last night and spent about a few hours today adding additional details to this new story.

I want to thank everyone who has messaged me during my hiatus and not only inquired about my stories, but encouraged me. You guys are awesome!

So, without further adieu, I hope you enjoy this next chapter in Witches of Luna!

Mina slowly opened the apartment door, her stilettos hanging limply from her left hand as her drenched hair stuck to her clothes; the rain pouring on outside the windows was a testament as to why.

"What's wrong, Mins?"

Mina jumped as she closed the door behind her. Breathing deep, she turned and faced her cousin, for once thankful Serena couldn't read emotions or minds. The demon's reminder resounding sharply in her memory.

"Uhh, I got let go."

Serena quickly jumped up from her position on the couch, her bag of pretzels completely forgotten.

"What? Why? I thought you were the only one he could stand! What happened?"

Soft blue eyes lowered to the ground. When Raye got home, she would be able to see through her lies, but right now, Mina took another deep breath and shrugged.

"He said it wasn't working out anymore. I didn't do anything wrong and he offered to write letters of recommendation…" Dropping her shoes before walking fully in, Mina snagged the nearest chair and plopped down. Lying was exhausting and if she could openly admit, she was never good at it.

She looked up as her cousin stayed quiet for longer than she thought possible. What she saw had her looking back down quickly.

Serena's silver blonde brows were narrowed together, her blue eyes, so similar to their grandmothers, were focused. Did Serena's powers somehow scent lies? She swore that was impossible. But peeking a quick glance, Serena wasn't convinced.

"You're lying. I don't know how I know. But I know you are." Her voice sounded older all of a sudden. When did her younger cousin, someone the four of them always protected, grow up, Mina wondered.

Serena kneeled down, her small hands grabbing Minas'. Her face softened as she spoke.

"Mins, talk to me? What's going on?"

The door to the apartment opened for a second time as both blondes jumped and turned to view Ami and Lita both walking inside, grim looks upon each of their faces.

"Hey Mina, Serena. How was everyone's day?"

Ami removed her coat, shaking out any excess water as Lita handed her a coat hanger.

"What's wrong with you two?" One dark brunette brow lifted as the two blondes sat still, eyes wide.

Mina's hands tightened lightly on Serenas; her eyes begging her to keep quiet.

"Just bonding. You know."

Ami gave a quick nod as she moved further into the apartment, dropping her items on the kitchen table. Lita seemed less convinced.

"You suck at lying, Serena." She moved her emerald eyes on Mina, "You both do. Where's Raye?"

Mina crossed her arms over her chest and slouched deeper. "Still at work. It's only," she brought her dainty silver crystal encrusted watch up, a gift from the girls, "three pm. She has another two hours. Speaking of which, why are you home early, Leets?"

"My two employees are finishing up this evening. I decided to give myself a break."

Serena hoped up and bounded over to her favorite cook. Her mind leaving Mina alone for the tie being. She'd get more information out of her once Raye got home.

"Since you're home, would you mind making an apple pie? This weather is just asking for apple pie and, oh!" Serena's eyes grew excessively large, "and some hot chocolate?"

Ami chuckled as she moved into the kitchen and grabbed her own blue apron from the hooks.

"I think that sounds perfect for tonight. I can help." Moving her hands on her petite waist, Ami looked determined to do something as she eyed Lita and her two blonde cousins.

Lita laughed as she shook her head, "So long as you stay out of the kitchen, Sere. We can't afford a new oven-again."

The pout formed on Serena's lips before she could think of a comeback as Lita wrapped her own rose colored apron around her curved waist.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Serena grumbled, "Forget one thing, the oven smokes and now no one trusts you."

Raye's vision slowly began to clear as the room stopped spinning. The damn demon's way of traveling didn't mix well with her light magic. That was the only thing she could think of that would cause such disorientation. She cursed as she looked around and at first glance, saw nothing to help in her escape. Including the lack of phone or computer. It seemed he wanted to live in older times, with large pieces of intricate furniture and heavy drapes. A fire place, tall enough for her to stand in, faced directly in front of her.

Cursing again, Raye grumbled, "The blasted demon."

Standing proved slightly difficult as she had to jump off the high perched bed. Her legs felt like jelly as she stood; her body still dispersing the dark magic.

Moving towards the window, Raye shoved the heavy linen aside as she saw waves crashing against a shore line that seemed all to close.

"It looks like I still am in Seattle, or at least Washington. If only I could get a message to the girls. How do I get out of here?"

Pulling on the window proved pointless as it refused to budge. Sealed shut by lack of use.

"I need to get out of here. Ugh!" Stomping her foot in frustration, Raye moved to the doors around the room, checking each one, three in all. Two opened up into separate closets, filled with clothes from various eras. Raye eyed the vast amount and shook her head. A funny thought entering her mind as she thought of Mina and her vast array of clothes. This demon could put Mina to shame in the clothes department. Slamming each door closed, Raye eyed the last door. Taking a deep breath, she prayed for, well, something. Letting out an annoyed grunt, Raye stepped inside and ignored the touch of envy at the bathroom before her.

White marble stretched across the floor and counter tops. Gold faucets decorated the two sinks and with a quick glance, the shower and bathtub head. The sunken bathtub sat before the only window in the room, large enough that Raye felt her finger tips wouldn't even stretch across if she pulled both arms out to her sides.

"Well, well. I didn't expect to find you out wondering about."

Raye screeched at the sudden intrusion into her thoughts and turned around to face the blonde haired demon from before. She refused to acknowledge him by his name and moved back, watching him with his crossed arms against a broad chest; leaning up against the door frame. He seemed too relaxed. Her anger returned full force.

"Let me go! You have no right to bring me!"

He sighed heavily as he crossed his legs to match the rest of his body posture.

"Don't you remember me saying that there was a bloodsucker following you? Intending to kill you?" He grinned, something Raye felt sent various shivers down her spine; shivers she would not acknowledge. He just had to point out that detail. Plus, could she honestly trust what he's saying?

"I see the conflict, even though you are shielding your thoughts from me." He moved from his position on the wall and stood directly in front of the door; stuffing his hands into his front pockets. His body posture confident but relaxed.

"You want to leave?"

Raye took a confident step forward. Head held high; posture stiff. She felt like he was tricking her but she knew if she didn't stand her ground now, the opportunity wouldn't come again.

With a glare that she learned from her grandmother and mother, a glare that had always scared away all others, Raye lifted her eyes directly to his own.

"Yes. Now."

Not a very long chapter, but the next one should be longer!

~LAla


	7. Chapter Six

So here is the next installment. This one is longer than the last, so hopefully you all enjoy it!

Quick, but random question. Does anyone play words with friends? My sister and I just started playing (totally late to the game, eh?) I'm becoming addicted but also annoyed. I'm a word lover. Words are amazing. But trying to think of a word when you have letters like X, B, R, U left is frustrating. sigh.

As always, I appreciate your reviews!

SerenityMorrison- I just want to say thank you! I think you've reviewed all of my stories? Don't worry, more Serena and Darien to come!

Annamae Tessaro- Thank you for the feedback about the -ing! I honestly didn't even notice! I currently don't have a proof reader, so any help in that area is greatly appreciated!

R3iga1004 and Foxchick1- Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Nikkali44- Thank you! Its good to be back and to have the hubby back! :D

And to those who privately messaged me, asking when I'd be updating-THANK YOU! I apologize profusely for the delay but I hope these next chapters make up for it!

Наслаждайся! (uhhh...is this right?)

Danke Sehr!

 **-LAla**

 _ **P.S. How do you say thank you in your language and what language do you speak? I'm so curious about languages and cultures! Please share.**_

* * *

Raye had expected the demon to move right up towards her and in another whirl, drop her off outside her work. She didn't expect him to shrug and walk back inside his room; a low whistle emanating from his lips. Why was he so relaxed around her? She was part of a powerful white witch coven. One that would hunt him down to hell, if she disappeared.

With a frustrated sigh, Raye followed him out and saw him standing beside the open door to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

His blue eyes lit up as a smile formed across his lips.

"I'm doing as you requested and taking you home."

Lifting a dark brow, Raye eyed him sideways, her mind reaching out, trying to gauge if he was being truthful or not. When she felt a touch back, she quickly withdrew.

"Aw, come on now. I'll let you touch mine if I can touch yours."

His suggestive words had Raye blushing profusely as she marched past him and out the door, afraid to even respond to such a statement. His only response was to laugh as he shut the large door behind him.

He beckoned her to follow him as he lead her back down the hallway she had ran earlier.

"Why are you leading me through the house?"

"How come you're not limping anymore?"

Raye refused to look down as they came upon the stairs. Eyeing him, she realized that she couldn't divulge a clan secret. One demons or the underworld in all, would try and steal.

"You didn't answer my question, demon."

He paused at the top of the stairs, his body posture still relaxed as he smiled at her. It automatically placed her on the defense as it seemed genuine. But, thinking back to her younger years and the classes her grandmother would teach, she knew demons could be deceptive. Their inability to care is what made them dangerous. Raye always prided herself on judging character and the fact that he had her turning back and forth about his own, and she didn't even know him, was terrifying.

"I have a name. Have you contemplated using it?"

His response brought her back to reality and so glaring with everything in her, Raye crossed her arms. Damn demon.

"No. And at this point I don't even recall it. Take me home. Now."

His smile widened and without any further questions, he started down the stairs. Raye hesitantly followed, seeing the other demons from before at the bottom, circled around, hissing and staring openly at her. Their unnatural eyes seemed to glow the closer she got. One seemed brave enough to step forward, and while she would never admit it out loud, having Jaxs-the demon there, gave a small amount of comfort. Flinching internally, Raye chastised herself on the thought.

"Master, why have you brought a white witch into our sanctuary?"

Without even answering, Raye watched him cock his head to the side, his smile completely removed as he regarded the she-demon before him. If she didn't know any better, he seemed annoyed. When he spoke, Raye couldn't help but take a small step back from him, his words verifying exactly the kind of monster he was.

"What _I do_ is none of your business. Question me again, and I'll make sure you never use your tongue."

With a flick of his wrist, he beckoned her to follow him, and while normally such an action would have caused Raye to fight back, considering who she was, she realized it was best not to argue. At least not right now. His promise to the she-demon had a shudder running through her bones.

It was a long host of hallways before the came upon an elevator door and when it swished open, by him just moving his hand, Raye paused.

"Where are you taking me? You just keep leading me through this mansion and have yet to tell me whats going on. I refuse-"

"I'm taking you home. "

Raye stepped back as she eyed the small box he expected her to get into with him. She'd be trapped, fully. Everything about her teachings and trainings warned her this was the worst idea to date.

"Can't you just, I don't know, do your demon thing and drop me off?"

His smile returned full force as a small chuckle escaped his lips. He closed his eyes and shook his head; he seemed to be trying to stop himself from laughing.

"I could, but, I feel you've had enough of my magic mixing with yours for the day, plus,"

He stepped into the elevator and titled his head to the side, watching her with such curiosity, it made Raye even more weary.

"I like your company. Shall we?"

Lifting a brow, Raye realized she wanted to reach out again and read his mind, or at least see if he was being honest. Instead, she nodded her head on the direct approach.

"You're taking me home? No games? No illusions? Actually taking me home?"

He lifted his hand as if he was taking a boy scout pledge, "I Jaxson, vow to take you, Raye, home safely."

Raye felt her own hesitation as she stepped into the elevator with the boyish demon. As the doors closed, a certain feeling washed over. One that terrified her to the soul. It felt like the end.

* * *

"Can we call the police yet and say she's missing?"

Serena looked hopeful at Ami as she chewed nervously on her pinky nail. It was seven pm and with no response for the past hour and a half from Raye, had them all on edge.

Ami smiled back sympathetically as she patted Serena's knee, as she sat on the coffee table before her, "No, she has to be missing twenty four hours before they'd even consider her missing. Besides, Mina and Lita went to check on the car. I'm sure she just got stuck in a meeting or something."

Serena nodded as she eyed the storm outside. Why did it feel like something was wrong? Regardless of the reassurance, nothing removed the pit that had settled in her stomach. Trying to get her mind off of Raye, Serena looked over at her ever composed cousin.

"Hey Ames, you're working tomorrow, correct?"

The flush of pink that stained Ami's cheeks was enough. Serena pounced.

"Are you going to see that hunk of a doctor again?"

"Sere, I.." She watched her swallow and knew how difficult this was but she probed further.

"I what, Ames? He's cute, successful and most importantly for you, he's smart! I don't see the problem."

"He's my senior at the hospital. It would be fraternizing, plus, " her voice lowered, "why would he be interested in someone like me?"

Serena's eyes widened at the idiocy her normally intelligent cousin didn't posses.

"Why wouldn't he be interested? You're gorgeous, Ames! You have soft, black hair. Big, beautiful blue eyes. Personality AND intelligence! Plus, you're an amazing person, inside and out! Any man would be lucky to have you!"

Ami blushed deeply at her cousin's praise. But her thoughts moved back to the parking garage where he had kissed her. Asked her to go home with him. She was behind on experience, always placing her studies above everything else.

"What if he just wants to use me? Like what Mina said, some guys like easy girls. What if he sees me as an "easy girl"?"

Serena's face was contemplative for a second before the biggest smile spread across her lips.

She stood up triumphant as she waved a hand in the air.

"Then you freeze him and unfreeze him as you kick him where the sun doesn't shine!"

Ami looked up at the woman before and couldn't stop the laugh that came out.

"Oh, Sere, you know I couldn't use my powers on an innocent."

"Well, personally," Serena plopped back down on the couch, "if a guy just tries and gets one thing from you, he's not innocent."

The apartment door opening brought both of them snapping their heads around to see who it was.

Lita came in first, a grim look upon her face.

"Her car was still there. Her office was closed."

Mina slammed the door behind her. Her body posture rigid as she fought back her own frustrated tears.

"Something is wrong. I can feel it. Do we have granny's old scrying crystal?"

Ami shook her head, "Granny said she didn't want us to take it, just in case. As its tuned into our bloodline. If someone else got their hands on it…" her voice trailed off as Lita sat down beside her, tossing her long legs onto the coffee table.

"Well, I want to know where the hell she is. This isn't like her. She's always on time. ALWAYS. Everyone is positive they didn't miss a text or a phone call?"

All four cousins stared at each other and nodded.

"I checked at least a hundred times."

"I checked and rechecked."

"You looked through my phone too, leets. Nothing."

Lita nodded. This was beyond frustrating. It seemed all of their encounters with men this week, men none of them knew anything about, was the trigger point to Raye not coming home.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the weird encounters we've all had, minus Ames, of course."

Lita looked around at her two blonde cousins. Serena looked confused with a mix of concentration. But when her emerald eyes landed on Mina, warning bells went off as her cousin looked fully focused on her hands.

"Mina? Do you know something?"

Her golden blonde hair shifted slightly as she bit her bottom lip, her cerulean eyes refusing to make eye contact.

Ami seemed to catch on as well.

"Mina?"

With a frustrated groan, Mina collapsed into the arm of the chair she was occupying. Her fists were bunched in her lap as she shook her head.

"I can't..I can't say."

"What do you mean you can't say? Raye is missing. You better start talking!"

Mina looked up into the heated emerald eyes that were now directly in front of her, towering over her.

"I…."

She swallowed. Would he know? Would he find out if she told her cousins in the safety of their own home? He couldn't possibly find out, right? And would he truly hurt her cousins? He mentioned something about punishing her…Mina shuddered and the kind of torture demons were known to inflict. But, if she didn't say anything and Raye was in the hands of him or someone else, her cousin's very life was endangered. But if she said something, the other three would be endangered as well.

Biting her lip, Mina looked around the room at two sets of blue eyes and finally back up into a flaming emerald.

"I wasn't fired. The company was bought out by another one. The guy who came to collect, he…" she swallowed again, "I confronted him. He threatened me, us. If I said anything he would punish me."

Dark auburn brows knitted, "And?"

Mina sighed as she slouched back. She had a feeling he would know. But without Raye, they were weakened. But, Mina thought, if they lost Raye, they would be forever broken.

"He's a demon."

"I'm beginning to think all of your encounters were."

Two blondes and a brunette shifted their eyes at Ami. She sat poised, seeming to take everything in.

"Think about it. Serena thinks her new job is run by a demon."

Serena huffed, "If he's not a literal one, I'd guess figuratively too."

Lita rolled her eyes but Ami continued.

"Lita, Raye couldn't sense you when you went out on your date. Mina, you were threatened by a demon. And Raye, well, I'm beginning to think the man she encountered was a demon."

The three were silent as Ami finished. It seemed to make sense. Or was Mina the only one to truly encounter a demon and the rest, well, just normal male encounters?

Lita scrunched her face in concentration, thinking back to her date. She had felt like she was in trance throughout it. She could easily admit that she was a romantic at heart, easily swayed by words. But truly thinking about it, she had never given in to a guy so easily. Sure, she had only slept with one guy before, but she hadn't taken that step until they'd been together over a year. Everything about her date now felt like bile forming in the back of her throat.

"So how do we find Raye with this knowledge?"

Mina's inquisitive question brought Lita out of her musings.

"I'm going back to her workplace. Perhaps we missed something in our first search. Ami, will you come with me?"

Ami nodded and stood quickly as Serena and Mina sat, awaiting their orders.

"Serena, considering…you know. I think you should stay here. We'll place a protection spell before we leave."

"And me? What can I do?"

Lita thought for a moment as she looked outside.

"I don't think you should go alone anywhere. Stay with Serena?"

Mina stood quickly, her fists balled, "I can protect myself better than the rest of you! Besides, I can check other areas Raye visits. See if anyone has seen her."

"Mina, I think you should stay with Serena."

Ami's soft voice carried over the tension that seemed to be building.

The blonde nodded as she watched the other two put their coats on.

"Ami and I will place the spell. We'll be back shortly. If you hear from Raye, contact us."

Both blondes nodded as the door was closed loudly. Within moments, both felt the wave of light that cascaded gently over the apartment.

"We need to find her, Mins."

"I know, Sere." Mina bit her lip as she moved towards the large sliding glass door that led out onto their balcony. Closing her eyes, she reached her hands out and touched the cool glass, her body humming as she focused her energy on touching Raye's power. She wasn't good at this; using a power that wasn't her main one, but she had to try. She just needed to know if Raye was alive. She just needed to know.

* * *

Raye let her eyes admire the inside of the car before they even exited the massive basement garage. A deep red material covered the vast majority of the car, with streaks of black and silver breaking it up. Overall, it was designed nicely. Taking her eyes away from that, she focused on her surroundings as rain pelted the windshield. The feeling of dread still lingered within her, and no matter what she did, she couldn't allow those feelings to escape. She was positive he would catch them and use them against her.

"So tell me about yourself."

The nerve of the demon beside her was beyond anything she had ever encountered before. He kidnapped her, held her captive, and now, even though he promised he was taking her home, which she still doubted, he wanted to know things about her? Did he expect this to turn into some Beauty and the Beast scenario? That'd she see his inner kindness and tell him everything he wanted to know? Ha! Well, he was in for a shock.

"I wouldn't have picked you as the quiet one."

Her snort was the only response. They were still on a long stretch of road; mature evergreens on each side as the moon shined brightly above. She prayed to her ancestors, their collective powers, to keep her safe.

"You were talking earlier. Well, demanding things earlier." He seemed to chuckle at his own words. "Perhaps you like demands more than questions? I think I can handle such a relationship."

She knew he said that to set her off but for the life of her, she couldn't stop the words that flowed from her mouth.

"I demanded that my kidnapper release me. I demanded that I be brought safely home. We are not in a relationship, nor will we ever be. what this, " she pointed between them, " is, isn't a relationship. This is a kidnapping. You are a demon."

"And you're a white witch. Does that mean a relationship is impossible?"

She watched as he seemed to relax fully; one hand gently holding on to the wheel as the other rested comfortably between them. He kept moving his bright blue eyes from the dark road to her. He didn't seem too focused on the road. Was he insane though? What relationship was he even talking about? Crossing her arms and legs, Raye stared back, refusing to show any weakness.

"What, you think I developed some Stockholm syndrome in the few hours you kept me prisoner? You honestly think a white witch would fall for a demon? Were you hit on the head as a child? Your delusions are laughable."

His smile was clear, even in the darkened car.

"I don't have delusions, my lovely little witch. And no, I don't think you've developed much for me, currently. But I think you will."

"You're insane."

Turning from him, Raye ignored anything else he attempted to say. As she watched the trees roll by, she realized she had never told him where she lived and just as quickly, she realized he probably already knew. Which meant his Brotherhood, as they called themselves, knew too. Which meant, as Raye narrowed her eyes at the drops of rain slipping across the passenger side window, that _HE_ may know.

With a dedication that came from not only the bond of the Coven, but the blood-bond they shared, Raye vowed that if she did make it home, she would protect Serena at any cost. Closing her eyes, she wished, for just a moment that her cousins shared her abilities. That she could let them know that she was alive, for now. And then, like a flash of light, she felt it. It was subtle. She could barely feel the vibration against her psyche, but she felt it nonetheless.

"Mina."

She couldn't help but whisper the name. Mina was reaching out. Her cousins were looking for her. For what felt like the first time, Raye felt tears of joy spring into her eyes. The dread dissipated at that moment. If anything, they knew now. They knew she was alive and with everything in her she whispered back.

* * *

Alrighty! So, the next chapter will be moving the story along!

Some things to think about.

Poor Mina, she told! Do you think Kaedan will know?

The girls seem positive now that, at least the four guys, are demons. I wonder what the next encounters will be like.

Maybe we'll see some power usage?

-LAla


End file.
